BNHA-Green Lighthing
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Armado no solo con la antorcha, sino con el rayo, Izuku intentara ser el digno sucesor de su idolo mientras aprende que el mundo es mucho mas caotico de lo que el creia. "Villanos" haciendo el bien y "heroes" haciendo el mal. Todo quedara revuelto cuando el se introduzca a lo sobrenatural. Izuku/Harem
1. Cap 0

**BNHA-Green Lighthing**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 0**

Fueron muchos los momentos en los que Izuku recibió la oportunidad de rendirse y tratar de vivir una vida normal.

Como cuando los doctores le dijeron de niño que nunca desarrollaría un Quirk. Como cuando sus compañeros de escuela le dejaron en claro con sus maltratos que él era inferior a ellos, porque vivía en un mundo dominado por los Quirk. Como cuando un villano de lodo le atrapo y el estuvo a segundos de perder la vida por no tener un Quirk con el que defenderse. Como cuando su más grande ídolo, All Might, le dijo que no debía ilusionarse con el deseo de ser un héroe porque no era seguro que un chico sin Quirk aspirara a eso.

Cada uno de esos momentos era suficiente para romper a una persona. Sobre todo cuando esta fue partícipe de todos ellos sin recibir en ningún momento de una palabra de aliento que le dijera que sus deseos no eran disparatados ni inverosímiles. No obstante, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de detener a Izuku.

Cuando él vio que su "amigo" Katsuki estaba en problemas, el chico de pobre constitución física no dudo en correr en su rescate, aun cuando los héroes en la zona estaban inmovilizados por la impotencia que les generaba el poder que el villano ostentaba gracias a la posesión que ejercía sobre un chico con un Quirk explosivo.

Para muchos la acción del joven peliverde era solo un gran acto de imprudencia, pero para un héroe en particular, lo que hizo Izuku no fue otra cosa que una señal divina que le decía que había encontrado el sucesor ideal. No solo porque mostraba el espíritu necesario para el papel, sino porque el joven sin Quirk gozaba de algo que él solo había visto en personas muy particulares.

Cuando Izuku corrió hacia su "amigo", no lo había hecho con las manos desnudas. Ignorado por el joven, conforme se acercaba al villano que aprisionaba a su "amigo", en sus brazos se formaban dos guanteletes de metal aguamarina que soltaban una gran cantidad de chispas eléctricas.

El villano de lodo ataco a Izuku con sus extremidades extensibles, pero el chico al intentar cubrirse del golpe, provoco que la masa de lodo hiciera contacto con sus guanteletes y recibiera una intensa descarga eléctrica que lo sacudió bastante.

Lastimosamente, el inconsciente contraataque no fue suficiente para noquear al villano, pero si mostro ser demasiado para las misteriosas piezas de armadura, que se rompieron en pedazos luego del golpe.

El ser de lodo no dudo en tratar de vengarse, pero vio sus esfuerzos mermados por la rápida acción de All Might, quien hizo acto de aparición gracias a la inspiración que había recibido del joven que no hacía mucho había menospreciado injustamente.

All Might venció y capturo al villano de lodo con la velocidad y eficiencia que todos esperaban de él, poniendo a salvo a los presentes de una vez por todas. Con ello el alivio y tranquilidad llego para todos excepto Izuku, quien fue fuertemente regañado e interrogado por sus últimas acciones.

Todo el mundo creía que los guanteletes con que él había electrocutado al villano de lodo eran algún tipo de equipo de héroe que había cogido y usado sin permiso, lo que significaba que el tenia graves problemas consigo.

El peliverde solo se salvo de un inevitable embrollo debido a una fortuita llamada de All Might, quien si bien tuvo que abandonar la escena debido a su condición médica, tuvo el detalle de explicar que el aparato usado por Izuku era un prototipo que el había perdido por error. Él era el que tenía la culpa por el descuido y no se debía castigar más de la cuenta al joven acusado. Siendo que era All Might quien estaba dando la cara, las autoridades dejaron libre a Izuku con solo una advertencia.

Izuku no podía estar más que desconcertado por los últimos sucesos, pues él jamás habría tomado algo como el equipo personal de un héroe sin su permiso. Además, aun cuando la situación anterior ameritaba una acción como esa, el no recordaba haber tomado nada para intentar asistir a Katsuki.

Solo All Might le explicaría al chico cual era el origen de esos misteriosos guanteletes y como ellos le darían la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar sus metas, aunque eso significara involucrarse en un mundo mucho más peligroso y complicado que el que habitaban.

Nuevo año, nueva historia, esta vez teniendo a Izuku como protagonista. Hay varios Sacred Gear que he querido poner en uso, pero que por varias razones no he podido darles el dueño indicado. Ya hacía un tiempo que quería hacer un fic de Boku no Hero Academy, pero no había encontrado una forma de darle un power up al peliverde que pudiera ponerle en la ligas mayores. Estas dos cosas se cruzaron y nació una historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

Lamento que el primer capítulo sea extremadamente corto, pero no quería escribir todo lo anterior a la escena en donde Izuku corre a salvar a Katsuki. Sé que es vago de mi parte, por si alguien no ha leído el manga o visto el anime, pero no había nada que pudiera aportar a esa parte y por eso vi fútil que yo la describiera de nuevo. Los meses anteriores al ingreso en la U.A serán otro caso y por tal razón verán algo más desarrollado.

La historia será Harem, pero no en el plan DxD. No puedo decirles quien estará con quien, pero diré que no voy apegarme a las parejas canon de la serie. Hay espacio para algunas sugerencias, pues como su rival en esta historia, Izuku necesita de un equipo fuerte que le siga con total lealtad.

En otros tema. Por desgracia, mis planes de actualización se han retrasado debido a problemas técnicos con mi PC de escritorio y esta historia solo salió porque era algo corto. Espero actualizar The Lustful Demigod antes de que empiecen mis deberes laborales. Ya tengo el impulso para el capitulo, pero me es mucho mas cómodo escribir en un escritorio y no en una laptop.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Les deseo a todos un feliz y prospero año nuevo, y un gracias por estar al tanto de mis historias. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Cap 1

**BNHA-Green Lighthing**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

Un manojo de nervios era la única forma en la que podía describirse a Izuku en los actuales momentos. No es como si el mostrara en algún momento un semblante relajado y confiado, pues su falta de Quirk le hacía blanco de muchos maltratos, no obstante ahora más que nunca el estaba realmente estresado y preocupado.

De alguna forma All Might había conseguido su número y le había convocado a una playa abandonada, que era usada como vertedero de basura. Cosa que hacia entender que su encuentro seria privado.

Tenía sentido, pues Izuku ahora sabia que All Might tenía un gran secreto. Su condición física no es en lo absoluto óptima y solo podía ejercer el oficio de héroe por tiempo limitado. Fue una revelación sorprendente, pero no fue tan deprimente como el consejo que él le había hecho sobre desistir de la idea de ser un héroe.

Si bien era algo que ya muchos le habían dicho, fue demasiado hiriente que él entre todas las personas también buscara ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. Ya el peliverde estaba en vías de tirar la toalla, pero ocurrió el incidente con el villano de lodo y Katsuki y no pudo simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Por un momento Izuku pensó que tal acción solo le iba a anotar otro punto en su lista de fracasos, pero esos raros guantes habían aparecido en sus manos y le habían dado pequeño giro al altercado.

Se había metido en problemas con los héroes presentes, pero por alguna razón All Might le había ayudado a salir de ese embrollo. Obviamente no pudo hacer nada con la reprimenda que luego le dio su madre por la imprudencia, mas le evito quedar en una peor situación.

Hasta el momento, todo el mundo creía que joven sin Quirk había tomado un equipo de héroe para cometer su acto de heroísmo, pero el mencionado sabía muy bien que eso había aparecido de la nada.

La idea de que alguien más se los hubiera dado en el fragmento de segundo en el que fue a rescatar a su compañero era la idea más plausible, pues era inimaginable que fueran un Quirk dormido en su persona. Ya los doctores lo habían desahuciado en ese aspecto, así que no tenia caso pensar que fuera tal cosa.

Asumiendo que tal vez All Might tal vez tuviera respuestas para tal diatriba, Izuku acudió al llamado sin dudar. También estaba el caso de que le hubiera llamado por el tema de su secreto, pero aun así el peliverde decidió asistir para hacer constatar que el mantendría sus labios sellados.

Con una hora de encuentro fijada en la seis de la tarde del día posterior al incidente que les había reunido, tanto Izuku como All Might arribaron al punto de reunión con total puntualidad.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, joven Midoriya. En serio quería hablar contigo-dijo All Might al tembloroso Izuku en cuanto le vio.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡De ninguna forma iba a ignorar tu llamado, All Might!-dijo el chico, que si bien estaba enfrente al héroe en su forma demacrada, de todas maneras se sentía nervioso por su presencia.

-Estamos en un sitio apartado, pero recuerda que los demás no pueden saber sobre mi estado. Por favor baja la voz.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo el peliverde un poco alterado, pero en un tono más bajo.

-Bien. Voy al grano, chico. Lo que hiciste ayer me dejo muy impresionado. Y en buen sentido debo decir.

-¿Eh?

-Indudablemente actuaste en una forma temeraria, pero en donde la mayoría vio imprudencia, yo vi coraje. Tú no te lanzaste hacia ese villano porque querías derrotarlo, tú simplemente querías rescatar a tu amigo, ¿o me equivoco?

-N-no. Eso es justamente lo que quería hacer-dijo Izuku con un rostro totalmente sincero.

-Maravilloso. Esa es precisamente la actitud que debe tener un héroe. Es cierto que nos dedicamos que a acabar con el mal, pero ante todo debemos proteger a los inocentes. Cuando nos dedicamos mucho a lo último, es muy fácil que se crucen algunas líneas y se termine en un lugar menos pensando-dijo All Might con una expresión bastante seria.

-Creo que se a que se refiere.

Siendo un total fanático de los héroes, Izuku tenía conocimiento de los denominados vigilantes. Una cierta clase de héroes, que actuaban al margen de la ley y que a veces transgredían las normas morales.

-Mira. En cuanto a lo que te dije la otra vez sobre que una persona sin Quirk no puede ser un héroe-dijo All Might emocionando al chico que tenía en frente. –Es totalmente verídico-dijo el hombre desinflando a Izuku. –Ciertamente muchos héroes desarrollan excepcionales habilidades físicas que son ajenas a sus Quirk, pero de nada vale que tú hagas lo mismo si no tienes ese as bajo la manga que ellos tienen. Los villanos no tienen piedad y harán lo imposible para eliminarte. Actuar sin un Quirk es solo ponerte en peligro.

-Entiendo-dijo Izuku decaídamente.

-Sin embargo, no todo está perdido-dijo el héroe tomando la atención del chico. –Tú todavía puedes ser un héroe si recibes un Quirk.

-¿Cómo?

-La verdad, joven Midoriya, es que al igual que tu, yo nací sin un Quirk.

-¿¡Que!?

-Mis poderes no son otra cosa que una antorcha que nos hemos pasado aquellos que estamos comprometidos con la justicia y la paz-dijo el héroe poniendo una mano en frente de pecho, en donde el peliverde casi podía afirmar que podía visualizar una brillante flama. – **One for All**. Ese es el nombre de este Quirk.

-¿Un Quirk transferible? ¿Cómo eso es posible?

-Los Quirk todavía tienen secretos que no han sido descubiertos. **One for All** tiene una historia propia, sin embargo esta es un secreto para todos.

-¿Entonces porque me lo dice?

-Te lo digo porque he tomado la decisión de hacerte mi heredero-dijo el héroe, provocando que la mandíbula del peliverde se cayera. –Por mi condición actual, no debe serte difícil entender que mi carrera de héroe tiene sus días contados-comento All Might perturbando a su oyente. - **One for All** es un Quirk que debe ser transmitido para que pueda cumplir con el propósito por el que fue creado. Es probable que yo no pueda cumplir con tal cometido, por lo que debo asegurarme de encontrar un adecuado sucesor. Ha sido tu gran voluntad lo que me ha hecho elegir.

-Yo…..no sé qué decir. Siempre he querido ser un héroe, pero ser tu sucesor…. No sé si sea el más adecuado.

-En efecto. Si yo te diera el **One for All** en este momento, tu cuerpo explotaría por todo el poder con el tendría que lidiar.

-Lo ve. Soy solo un debilucho.

-Simplemente estas fuera de forma. No tienes la condición necesaria para albergar el **One for All** y no has desarrollado esa otra habilidad que has despertado.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Crees que he olvidado sobre esos guantes que tenias el día de ayer? Al igual que tu, tengo presente que eso no era un equipo de héroe que habías tomado.

-¿Entonces porque dijo eso a los demás?

-Era eso o exponerte a un riesgo mayor.

-No entiendo a que se refiere.

-Para que lo entiendas, primero debes volver a llamarlos.

-¿Llamarlos?

-Sera raro para ti, debido a que no tienes un Quirk, pero igual creo que te habras imaginado a ti mismo usando un Quirk.

-T-tal vez-dijo el peliverde con algo de vergüenza, pues el Quirk con el que se imaginaba era justamente el de All Might.

-Ahora define esos pensamientos en los guantes de ayer. Dudo que te hayas olvidado de ellos, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

-L-lo hare-dijo Izuku haciendo lo solicitado.

Tal vez los había visto solo por un instante, pero la imagen de aquellos guanteletes había quedado muy grabada en su cabeza. No tenía mucho sentido para él, pero el chico se visualizo a sí mismo con tales piezas en pro de hacerlos aparecer como lo solicitaba All Might.

Para el literal shock del joven Midoriya, en sus brazos habían vuelto a materializarse el par de guanteletes que habían hecho acto a aparición en el altercado del día anterior. Ahora que la adrenalina no estaba presente, el chico no pudo evitar estresarse al ver que una peligrosa capa de electricidad recubría las piezas de metal. Esta y las múltiples púas que rodeaban los brazales y se extendían en los nudillos, dejaban en claro la naturaleza bélica de las piezas, por lo que el deseo de Izuku de deshacerse de ellos rápidamente sobrepaso el de mantenerlos.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso!?-dijo el peliverde alarmado, ahora con sus brazos libres.

-Eso, joven Midoriya, ha sido un Sacred Gear-explico All Might.

-¿Sacred qué?

-Sacred Gear-dijo un tercero que se aproximo al lugar. –Un artefacto sagrado conferido a los humanos por el Dios Bíblico.

Izuku inmediatamente se alerto, pues el hombre que arribo a lugar no parecía de fiar. Era casi tan alto como All Might, aunque su musculatura no era tan exagerada. Su cabello combinaba negro con rubio y poseía una barba de chivo. Sus vestimentas constaban de un saco vinotinto y unos pantalones negros. Para culminar su siniestra apariencia, una par de alas de cuervo color azabache brotaban de su espalda. La verdad es que él no era la única persona que Izuku había visto con tales características, pero por lo general ellos no tenían una apariencia que les hacía parecer un villano.

-¡All Might, un intruso!-dijo el peliverde, señalando al recién llegado.

-Tranquilo, joven Midoriya. El viene conmigo-se apresuro en explicar el héroe presente.

-Así es. Lamento la abrupta aparición, pero yo soy quien mejor puede explicarte sobre ese poder que acabas de activar-dijo el hombre de alas negras.

-Ya veo. Disculpe mi reacción. Si viene con All Might, tiene que alguien de confianza-dijo el chico.

-Bueno. Este sujeto no es cien por ciento de fiar en algunas cosas, pero se ha ganado la confianza suficiente para que sea uno de uno de los confidentes de mi secreto-dijo el héroe.

-Eso es algo hiriente, pero la verdad no te puedo culpar-dijo el hombre de alas negras riendo. –Por cierto, antes de que entremos en detalles, déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Azazel. Mucho gusto en conocerte candidato al **One for All**.

-Midoriya Izuku. También es un placer conocerle-dijo el chico dudoso, por creer haber escuchado o leído el nombre del hombre de alas negras en alguna otra parte.

-Entonces procedo a punto, joven afortunado. En literalmente tus manos, tú tienes el Sacred Gear conocido como **Fulgur Caestus.** Dos guanteletes electro cargados que te permiten manipular hasta cierto nivel el elemento en cuestión.

-¿Cómo?

-En términos sencillos tú tienes un par de taser capaces de tumbar a un gigante.

-Eso sigue sin explicarme nada.

-Dime, Midoriya-san, ¿qué tanto crees en los dioses?

-Que puedo decirle-dijo Izuku rascándose la mejilla. -Mi familia nunca ha sido muy devota a la religión. Tal vez mi madre me hizo visitar unos templos cuando se me dijo que no tenía un Quirk, pero no es nada significativo. Con los héroes presentes, no le puesto atención a lo que parece ser ficción.

-¿Entonces dime que pensarías si te dijera que los dioses y los mitos que surgieron a partir de ellos son reales?

-Bueno, hay Quirks que hacen cosas realmente extraordinarias que desafían a la ciencia, por lo que no puedo descartar que tal vez este en lo cierto.

-Exacto. Has hecho una buena observación. Hay héroes y villanos que hacen de las suyas con Quirk que en verdad son Sacred Gear. Son pocos, pero sí que los hay-dijo Azazel interesado por la capacidad de análisis que veía en el Midoriya. –Además te revelare algo interesante. Esta de aquí no soy un Quirk, ni nada por el estilo-dijo señalando sus alas. –Son simplemente el rasgo insignia de la raza a la que pertenezco. Los Ángeles Caídos.

-¿¡Ángeles Caídos!?-dijo Izuku, volteando inmediatamente a ver al héroe presente. -¿Por qué All Might se relacionaría con uno de esos?-dijo el chico que aun sin tener un conocimiento preciso de tales seres, intuyo que no debían ser buenos.

-No está mal que dudes de mí, pero tengo que aclararte que yo no soy intrínsecamente malvado. Yo no soy más que un Ángel que término cediendo ante las tentaciones que tenía el mundo terrenal. La mayoría de las veces no sigo las reglas, pero lo último que quiero es ver un mundo lleno de violencia y devastación.

-Y yo creo en sus palabras-dijo All Might. –Azazel me ha ayudado con varias situaciones que se han escapado de mis manos. De no ser por él, tendría unas horribles tragedias y desastres en mi historial.

-¿En serio? Yo creía que tu podías lidiar con cualquier emergencia-dijo Izuku.

-Haz memoria de mis hazañas, joven Midoriya. Puede que yo me haya llevado el crédito, pero siempre ha habido otros héroes en las escenas en las que estoy. Su ayuda en esos momentos ha sido inestimable y Azazel ha contribuido especialmente en hacer que el mundo sobrenatural no salga a la luz.

-¿Mundo sobrenatural?

-Es la forma fácil de englobar todo lo referente a la magia, las mitologías y todos los hechos inexplicables que la mayoría cree que son ficción-dijo Azazel. –Ahora mismo te está hablando un ser que pertenece a la mitología judeo-cristiana, pero tú eres alguien que posee un artefacto propio de la mitología greco-romana, que además de todo, vive en un entorno secretamente protegido por la mitología Shinto.

-Eso es mucho para procesar.

-Lo sé, pero de una u otra forma debes saberlo.

-Así es-dijo All Might. -Te explico, joven Midoriya. Aunque el mundo haya cambiando significativamente debido a la aparición de los Quirk, todavía no está listo para que descubra sobre el mundo sobrenatural.

-La relación entre las diferentes facciones existentes en ese entorno es a lo mínimo de enemistad. Si a eso le añadimos la natural belicosidad de los humanos, tendremos una receta para un autentico desastre.

-Creo que puedo entenderles-dijo el chico.

-Sin embargo, temo que esa barrera que separa a ambos mundos esta por romperse-dijo el caído tomando la atención de Izuku. . –No puedo precisarte el cómo, pero esta generación ha mostrado muchos signos de irregularidad respecto a las anteriores. Hay seres que sobrepasan el sentido común y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que hagan acto de presencia en el mundo humano.

-Suena como malas noticias.

-No lo serán si estamos preparados.

-Es ahí donde entras tú, joven Midoriya. Yo soy el símbolo de la paz de una generación y tú debes ser el símbolo de otra. Teniendo no solo las características idóneas, sino también un poder originario del entorno sobrenatural, tú eres el ideal para ese papel-explico All Might.

-Ahora estoy más preocupado. Esa parece ser una carga muy grande-dijo el chico entrando en modo de análisis profundo. La palabra sobrenatural le hacía imaginar que no solo estaría lidiando con los villanos comunes, sino que también se las vería con Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Demonios y quien sabe cuántas otras cosas más.

-Este es el tipo de cuestiones que ameritaría una respuesta inmediata de tu parte, sin embargo tú tienes la gracia de tener un margen de duda antes de que lo hagas-comento el héroe presente, sacando a Izuku de su línea de pensamiento. –Como ya dije, tú necesitas de mucho entrenamiento para poder volverte un recipiente adecuado para el **One for All**. ¿Tú quieres ingresar a la U.A, verdad?

-Más que nada en el mundo.

-Perfecto. Todavía faltan muchos meses antes de que puedas hacer el examen para ingresar, así que tú emplearas dicho tiempo para fortalecer tu cuerpo y ganar control sobre el Sacred Gear que tienes. De esta forma no solo tendrás la oportunidad de conocer el mundo sobrenatural al que inconscientemente has ingresado, sino que determinaras si quieres o no ser mi sucesor.

-En verdad agradecería ese tiempo de deliberación.

-Y mira que lo necesitaras-comento Azazel. –El mundo sobrenatural tiene muchas cosas maravillosas, pero también tienes cosas muy oscuras-dijo el caído preocupando a Izuku. –Sin embargo, mira el lado bueno. Aceptes o no el papel que te está dando All Might, tú tienes la oportunidad de volverte un héroe con el Sacred Gear que tienes.

-Es cierto-dijo Izuku viendo sus manos. . No había pensado en ello.

-El **Fulgur Caestus** es un Sacred Gear peligroso. Un mal movimiento y podrías electrocutar a alguien hasta volverlo cenizas-dijo Azazel, nuevamente espantando al chico. –Sin embargo, también es una herramienta ideal para detener villanos debido a sus propiedades paralizantes. Todo dependerá de que también lo controles, muchacho, mas mi grupo y yo nos aseguraremos de que logres dominarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

-El otro motivo por el que Azazel está presente, es que él será el encargado de entrenarte, joven Midoriya-dijo All Might. –Yo podría encargarme de velar por tu desarrollo físico, pero él además puede instruirte con todas las cuestiones referentes al mundo sobrenatural y tu Sacred Gear.

-Tomaras más tiempo y esfuerzo, pero te aseguro que lo valdrá-dijo el caído.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Lo primero es que vayas a casa y les digas a tus padres que te transferirás a un internado de adiestramiento intensivo para ser un héroe-dijo Azazel dándole al Midoriya un folleto informativo. -Tal vez se opongan debido a tu falta de poderes, pero diles que nosotros tenemos un nuevo programa para personas como tú.

-¿Entonces tengo que dejar mi escuela?… Supongo que no hay de otra-dijo Izuku sin mucho pesar, pues realmente no tenía ningún amigo en el lugar que hiciera que dudara en su decisión. En todo caso, solo le preocupaba la naturaleza de internado del lugar indicado por Azazel. -¿Es necesario que también deje mi casa?

-Podríamos obrar con solo tu tiempo escolar y libre, pero para mayores resultados, es mejor que trabajes conmigo a tiempo completo. Puede que la U.A te proporcione el entrenamiento ideal para el oficio que aspiras, pero no te vendría mal experimentar con otras áreas.

-Ya me imagino cómo se pondrá mi madre, pero estoy seguro que ella me apoyara.

-En cuanto lo logres convencerla, llámame al número que te enviare. Yo encargare de todos los trámites necesarios y te veras transferido a mi instituto en un santiamén.

-Yo estaré al pendiente de tu desarrollo en todo momento, así que procede con esto y luego iremos avanzado con todo lo que debes saber para volverte mi sucesor-dijo All Might.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora ve. El tiempo es oro, joven Midoriya, y estoy seguro que querrás consultar todo lo acontecido con la almohada.

-S-si-dijo el peliverde dejando el lugar casi que en el acto. Tenía mucho que pensar antes de hablar con su madre y la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aunque el sentimiento de incertidumbre era el que más le dominaba, también le agradaba mucho que sus suyos por fin estuvieran materializándose.

-¿Entonces qué opinas del prospecto que elegí?-dijo All Might a Azazel, una vez que ambos se quedaron solos.

-No está mal. Tiene una chispa bastante interesante. Estoy seguro que pronto estará en la boca de todos.

-¿Qué hay de su Sacred Gear? ¿Es algo de lo que haya que preocuparse?

-Es pronto para que te lo diga. En primer momento pensé que era un simple **Fulgur Caestus,** pero la electricidad que tiene es diferente al de los demás. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, podría pertenecer a algo realmente poderoso y peligroso.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Solo digamos que ese chico pudo haber vaporizado a ese villano, al civil atrapado y a toda la cuadra-dijo el caído riendo, para el espanto del héroe. –Pero no te preocupes. El que no lo haya hecho es un signo de que ese chico no es malintencionado. Limito su poder para solo aturdir a su oponente. De haber tenido más control lo hubiera hecho adecuadamente, pero solo consiguió que el Sacred Gear colapsara por una pobre sustentación de poder.

-Ya veo. En ese caso solo queda esperar.

-Eso es correcto. Ya veremos que tanto vale ese chico. Una vez que conozca al Hakuryukou y a Slash/Dog, él vera la enorme brecha que hay entre los héroes normales y los seres pertenecientes al mundo sobrenatural.

* * *

Sentido Común: Por favor dime que no planeas sobreexplotar la habilidad que recientemente fue revelada del One for All.

Yo: No prometo nada. Este capítulo nació de todo el hype que me dio ver el manga. Las posibilidades que nacieron de esa revelación, son simplemente inconmensurables.

Sentido Común: Urgh. Solo no te pases.

Yo: Tratare.

Ahora en otros asuntos, en verdad agradezco no haber descartado el One for All al comenzar esta historia. Al principio solo veía como medio para que Izuku alcanzara un nivel de resistencia parecido a Strada, pues todavía se repite que individuos como Cao Cao palidecen en esa área. Sin embargo, el manga de Boku no Hero Academy de esta semana acaba de dar luz verde a un sinfín de posibilidades que seguramente harán que nazcan nuevos fic de la serie.

El capitulo ya debe darles el contexto del Sacred Gear de Izuku. Tal como el León de Nemea, tiene su origen en el panteón greco-romano, teniendo un poco más peso en este último. ¿Por qué? Debido a que creo que es un poder que tendría el mismo trasfondo por que el creo que un León de Nemea fue encerrado en un Sacred Gear. De la misma forma en los dragones celestiales fueron encerrados y maldecidos con el Juggernaut Drive, es de suponerse que el Dios Bíblico se enfureció con los leones por su participación en las masacres a cristianos en los tiempo del imperio romano. En vez de ir a por toda la especie en general, descargo su ira en un símbolo de esos tiempos. Son solos suposiciones, pero tal vez Ishibumi se baso en eso al momento de establecer los Longinus.

 **herob2301** : En lo absoluto. Al igual que Issei, Izuku tendrá un Sacred Gear con bastante variabilidad. El principal instructor de Izuku será Barakiel, así que te darás una idea.

 **Maximum Rhapsody:** OK. I will take those suggestions into account. Especially the first four.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	3. Cap 2

**BNHA-Green Lighthing**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

Izuku simplemente no podía estarse quieto. Entre el gozo y la incertidumbre que le causaba los repentinos cambios en su vida, le fue imposible poner en descanso su revuelta cabeza.

Tras su reunión con All Might y Azazel, el joven peliverde llego a su hogar y se encerró en su habitación para hacer dos cosas. Lo primero que hizo fue volver a convocar su Sacred Gear y asegurarse de que ese era un poder propio y único de su persona. Tal vez no era un Quirk, pero sin duda era algo que sin duda alguna le ayudaría en su sueño de volverse un héroe, así que el peliverde agradeció muchísimo el haberlo obtenido. Tal vez llego algo tarde y no le evito unos duros años de abusos y burlas, mas no se quejaba, pues los poderes especiales no eran algo para presumirse. Lo mejor que podía hacerse con ellos era usarlos para ayudar a los demás.

Lo segundo que hizo el Midoriya fue encender su computadora y buscar todos lo que pudiera sobre los Ángeles Caídos y la mitología a la que pertenecían. Confiaba en la palabra de All Might, pero no estaba demás saber un poco más sobre los seres con los que estaba asociado.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los artículos que consiguió era de naturaleza teológica o mitológica. No había ninguna noticia o reseña actual que indicara o cuestionara la existencia de esos seres. De hecho, su baja posición frente a los resultados que se obtenían con la búsqueda de la palabra Ángel, dejaba entre dicho la importancia de ellos. El termino Demonio era lo que salía a relucir al momento de categorizar al mal.

Era demasiada información para procesar en una noche, pero el peliverde se dejo llevar por una conclusión. Más que el mal, los Ángeles Caídos eran una representación de lo turbio o incorrecto. Sus orígenes eran los mismos que los de los Ángeles, pero tras hacer una acción que transgredía la pureza que debían tener estos seres de luz, ellos perdieron el derecho de estar en los cielos. Lo curioso era que esas acciones que los hicieron caer eran básicamente lo mismo que hacen todos los humanos. Algunas estaban muy mal, pero otras eran tan benignas que Izuku llego a cuestionar la dureza del Dios de esa religión.

En todo caso, Izuku opto por darles el beneficio de la duda. Más que nada por la presencia de All Might, pero también por el hecho de que eran los primeros que le brindaban una mano fuera de su círculo familiar.

Con ello claro, el peliverde se armo de valor y fue con su madre para hablarle sobre el internado al que debía asistir. El folleto lo describía como una academia de tipo militar, con fuertes régimen de entrenamiento y preparación, por lo que debía ser lo suficientemente convincente para que su madre entendiera porque quería ir allí.

Naturalmente, Inko se mostro reacia cuando la idea le fue presentada. Ya el año escolar estaba en curso y era una propuesta demasiado repentina con el incidente de hacía poco. Izuku explico que justamente por este es que había sido invitado. Si bien se favorecía a los héroes que podían lidiar con todos con sus Quirk, los héroes que hacían uso de equipo de apoyo también tenían un grado de respeto, pues ellos eran los representante de aquellos que no podían usar sus Quirk activamente para ayudar a los demás.

Eran pocos los jóvenes que se sentían motivados a hacer uso de tales equipos a pesar de que estos podían mejorar significativamente su desempeño, por lo que el internado decidió extender su admisión a todos aquellos que mostraran disposición a probar las maravillas tecnológicas que eran hechas en pro de la humanidad.

Todo eso por supuesto era una mentira, pero Izuku desde el primer momento entendió que no iba a poder ser 100% honesto con su madre. Había muchas cosas delicadas de por medio, como el secreto de All Might y la presencia del mundo sobrenatural, por lo que lo mejor era ocultar aquellas cosas que la podrían más nerviosa de lo necesario.

Inko leyó de arriba abajo el folleto unas veinte veces y no doy respuesta alguna hasta que se hizo de mañana y pudo llamar al número presente en este para obtener información de primera mano. La llamada se extendió al menos dos horas a causa de todas las preguntas que hizo la Midoriya a la interlocutora. Tras un largo deliberar y una también larga llamada a su esposo, Inko termino cediendo y dio permiso a su hijo para asistir al internado, cosa que el agradeció profusamente.

Con lo más complicado logrado, el resto del proceso de cambio resulto más sencillo. No paso más de un día antes de Izuku recibiera el certificado de admisión y que él tuviera listas sus pertenecías para trasladarse a la "academia" de los Ángeles Caídos.

La despedida de su hogar fue emotiva, pero corta, pues parte de su madre, no tuvo a nadie más de quien despedirse. Decir de su cambio de ambiente en la academia solo era buscar nuevas burlas y comentarios soeces de parte de sus "compañeros". Aunque naturalmente ellos se darían cuenta debido a la información que tenían de las autoridades de la escuela sobre su cambio, no había razón para que lo dijera personalmente.

A lo mucho hubiera gustado decírselo a Katsuki, a fin de dejar en claro que el evento con el villano de lodo no lo había desalentado de ser un héroe, pero no lo hizo para evitar que se diera espacio a rumores innecesarios. Su entrenamiento en cierta forma era secreto y entre menos personas supiera de él, sería mejor.

El viaje a las instalaciones fue extremadamente rápido. Demasiado para el gusto de Izuku. Esto porque Azazel había mandado un automóvil a la casa del Midoriya para buscarlo y este le había llevado a un edificio abandonado en donde mediante un círculo mágico en el suelo, el fue transportado a otra locación. Una que estaba por demás lejos de su ciudad natal.

Cuando al chico le dijeron que estaban en Alemania, este palideció. Sabía que estaría lejos de su hogar, pero no creyó que le llevarían tan apartado. Sin duda la oportunidad de estar en el extranjero era única, pero se pasaba bastante de la raya.

-Oh, Midoriya-kun. Ya llegaste. Espero que tu primer círculo de tele-transporte haya sido agradable-dijo Azazel recibiendo al peliverde.

-Sinceramente, tengo el estomago completamente revuelto-dijo el chico con un rostro que reflejaba el color de su cabello.

-Es natural. No todo el mundo se acostumbra a usar los círculos de transportación. Sin embargo, siempre son más útiles y económicos que tener que tomar un avión o barco.

-Aun así, ¿no cree que pudo haberme dicho que iría a otro país?

-No lo creí pertinente. Sin embargo no tiene porque preocuparte. No eres el único japonés que actualmente está en las instalaciones.

-¿Cómo?

-El entusiasmo de los jóvenes de ese país es en verdad de admirar y por ello tengo una clase entera dedicada a ellos.

-¿Quiere decir que lo de lo del internado no era un mentira?

-Técnicamente sigue siendo, por lo que yo dirijo no es un internado-empezó a explicar Azazel mientras guiaba a Midoriya por los pasillos de su base, la cual tenía todas las características de un laboratorio. –Este lugar es una de las muchas instalaciones que tiene mi grupo, el cual recibe el nombre de Grigori. Nosotros tenemos como objetivos investigar los muchos misterios que tiene el mundo, siendo nuestro principal tema de interés los Sacred Gear.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo darte la respuesta honesta a esa pregunta porque te sorprendería demasiado, pero si te diré que me interesan mucho porque son el mejor trabajo que ha hecho su creador. Ciertamente muchos alegan que los humanos son los que tienen ese merito, pero yo me inclino por los primeros, aun cuando dependen íntegramente de sus usuarios.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Los Sacred Gear no son como herramientas?

-Si lo son, pero como cualquier otro objeto, su valía depende de aquel que lo empuñe. Un martillo es una herramienta con una clara habilidad para romper cosas, pero en buenas manos puede ser un instrumento de construcción.

-Entonces tengo que tomar que los Sacred Gear son como los Quirk.

-Así es, pero hay que hacer la aclaratoria de que los Sacred Gear dependen enormemente de la voluntad y sentimientos de sus usuarios. El potencial de estos artefactos es infinito y es solo limitado por la falta de visión que puedan tener sus portadores.

-En ese caso espero no tener ningún problema. Tengo una meta muy alta en mente y no me rendiré hasta alcanzarla.

-Ese es el espíritu que quería escuchar. Aquí en Grigori tenemos el entrenamiento adecuado para personas como tú, pero solo funcionara si pones de tu parte.

-Lo hare. Solo necesito saber qué debo hacer.

-Lo primero que haremos es estudiar el nivel del Sacred Gear que posees. Hay algunos que no son únicos y existen en múltiples usuarios al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo su nivel difiere de persona en persona, así que debemos analizar cuál es tu caso.

-De acuerdo.

Con eso dicho, Azazel guio a Izuku a un habitación llena de todo tipo de instrumentos y computadoras. Muchas cosas destacaban, pero a donde el peliverde fue llevado fue al frente de un maniquí del tipo que se usaba para practicar kickboxing.

-Ahora necesito que actives tu Sacred Gear. ¿Recuerdas como hacerlo?-pregunto el Caído.

-Sí-dijo el peliverde para convocar los guantes de batalla en sus manos.

-Perfecto. Una vez despertados, los Sacred Gear pueden activarse a total voluntad. El estado mental del usuario puede afectar su funcionamiento, aunque dudo que tú tengas problemas con eso, ya que los sostienes con total naturalidad. Si me permites decirlo, se nota que esperabas mucho una situación como esta.

-En efecto. Mi meta es convertirme en un héroe como All Might. Aun cuando supiera que era posible, me prepara mentalmente para el remoto caso en que pudiera despertar un Quirk que ayudara a alcanzarla.

-Ya veo. Entonces veamos si puedes usar ese enfoque para controlar tu Sacred Gear. Pruébalo golpeando el blanco frente a ti. A diferencia de los Quirk que actúan como otra función biológica de un cuerpo, los Sacred Gear actúan por los deseos de su usuario. El tuyo es el **Fulgur Caestus,** cuya cualidad en específico es la generación de electricidad, así que espero no tener que explicarte que es lo que debes desear.

Izuku asistió y puso su atención sobre el maniquí. Cuando uso su Sacred Gear por primera vez no lo hizo de forma voluntaria, pero ahora tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer y se concentraría mejor en ello.

Por desgracia, los deseos y la realidad mostraron una discordancia y al momento en que el peliverde golpeo su objetivo, la descarga que se libero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer estallar el maniquí y hacer que el chico fue expulsado hacia atrás.

No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que el Midoriya recupero la conciencia, la cual perdió debido a la abrupta descarga. El chico se despertó con Azazel frente suyo, mas este no se vio muy preocupado por su estado.

-Gran demostración, Midoriya-kun. La buena noticia es que tienes un poder soberbio. La mala es que es muy fuerte-dijo el Caído extendiendo su mano para ayudar al chico a que se levantara. -Tu **Fulgur Caestus** tiene un poder salida bastante alto. Nada menos que 200 millones de voltios, el voltaje que tiene un rayo común.

-Eso explica porque siento que fui golpeado por uno.

-Para tu suerte, el **Fulgur Caestus** actúa como un amortiguador. De lo contrario en verdad hubiera sido golpeado por la descarga. Tu retroceso solo fue por la pequeña explosión que causaste. El maniquí como podrás imaginarte, fue reducido a meros trozos de plástico quemado.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo. Ese fue tan solo uno de los cuantos cientos que hemos gastado en este laboratorio. Lo que en todo caso tiene que preocuparte, es el violento efecto que tiene tu Sacred Gear. No solo refrenar a los jóvenes con comentarios como este, pero dado que tu quieres convertirte en héroe, debo señalar que tus rayos son potencialmente letales para cualquier ser vivo-dijo Azazel, provocando que el peliverde tragara saliva con nerviosismo. –Aunque claro, ese solo es un comentario que hago basándome en el estándar humano al cual tú previamente pertenecías. Ahora que los Quirks están presentes, seguramente hay muchas personas que están en las condiciones de sobrevivir a uno de esos choques y seguir como si nada.

-Aun tomando en cuenta eso, si quiero convertirme en un héroe, no puedo usar un poder que pueda poner en riesgo a los demás. Debo usarlo en una forma más moderada.

-Y nosotros, Grigori, nos ocuparemos de eso. Para tu suerte tenemos un efectivo que se le da muy bien el control del rayo. El encantadamente te echara una mano.

-¿Es un Ángel Caído como usted?

-Así es. Pero estate tranquilo, a pesar de lo que tu compañeros te puedan decir. El no es un sádico, ni nada por estilo.

Con esas palabras, el peliverde no pudo tragar saliva con algo de temor. Azazel no estaba demostrando ser mala persona, pero nada evitaba que otro de los miembros de su raza mostrara lo contrario. Por lo pronto trato de tranquilizarse, pensando en lo compañeros que le habían mencionado.

-¿Cuánto hay como yo en este lugar?

-¿Por qué no vamos y lo averiguas por ti mismo?

Con aquello dicho, Izuku y Azazel dejaron la sala de pruebas y fueron hasta otra zona, que si bien seguía pareciendo un laboratorio, también hacia las veces de un gimnasio. Allí encontraron a varios jóvenes que se encontraban practicando con cosas que no parecían ser exactamente Quirks.

Un chico con cabeza de ave, que portaba espadas de fuego en sus manos cortaba los chuscos de hielo que surgían de unos libros que aparentemente comandaba una chica de cabello blanco en el extremo contrario al suyo.

En otro lado un chico pelirrojo de cabello puntiagudo se defendía de los puñetazos y patadas que le lanzaba una pelinaranja con un guantelete de escama naranjas en su brazo derecho, al tiempo que un aura negruzca con brillo rojo se amasaba a su alrededor.

Por último se podía ver a un chica de cabello purpura oscuro "gritarle" a un pelinegro que se balanceaba en el aire con tiras que salían de sus brazos, al tiempo que este intentaba formar a su alrededor unas luces rojas cuyo efectos no eran del todo claros, pues el tenia que moverse constantemente para evitar el errático torbellino de viento que era producido por la voz de la pelimorada.

Todo el mundo portaba un uniforme que consistía en un chándal y un mono color blanco, ambos adornados con líneas negras y un logo que constaba de un par de alas negras.

-Oigan, muchachos. Por favor tomen un receso. Quiero presentarle al compañero del que les hable-dijo Azazel a los presentes, con lo cual ellos dejaron lo que hacían y se aproximaron al par. –Ahora te toca, Midoriya-kun- dijo el Caído provocando que el peliverde tuviera un ataque de nervios.

Una de las peores experiencias por las que había tenido que pasar en su vida era tener presentarse ante sus compañeros de clase. Su condición de Quirkless siempre se hacía presente ya sea por su honestidad en cuanto al asunto o porque a Bakugo siempre se le iba la lengua. Su vida en el curso escolar siempre se hacia miserable desde ese momento y por lo tanto ahora tenía sus reservas para hablar con claridad.

-B-buenos días. Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya-dijo el peliverde a dura penas.

-Estate tranquilo, que aquí nosotros somos los menos peligrosos-bromeo el pelirrojo del grupo, quien fue el primero en hablar. -Yo soy Eijiro Kirishima-dijo el joven, cuyos dientes eran bastante afilados.

-Saludos. El nombre de mi persona es Saiko Intelli. Un gusto conocerle-dijo con una ligera reverencia la peliblanca de los libros, quien tenía un largo peinado de estilo hime. Le quedaba, pues ella evidenciaba un aire refinado que era reforzado por el monóculo dorado que portaba en su ojo izquierdo.

-Se bienvenido. Yo soy Fumikage Tokoyami-dijo de forma un poco áspera el chico ave, quien parecía ser el intermedio entre un cuervo, un halcón y un humano.

-Kyoka Jiro-dijo con la mirada apartada la pelimorada que de cerca denotaba aires de punk, debido al maquillaje y accesorios que llevaba. Destacaban los lóbulos de sus orejas, los cuales eran parecidos a los conectores de unos audífonos.

-Hanta Sero a la orden-dijo de forma cool el chico de cabello negro, quien tenía unas protuberancias en sus codos parecidas a unos dispensadores de cinta.

-Y yo soy Itsuka Kendo-dijo una pelinaranja de cabello puntiagudo, que portaba un brazalete de escamas naranjas en su brazo derecho. –Nos alegra tener aquí, Midoriya-san. Siempre es agradable encontrar a un nuevo compañero.

-Gracias-dijo el peliverde, un poco más calmado por el buen recibimiento.

-Ellos, al igual que tu, están en estas instalaciones para comprender y usar mejor sus Sacred Gear-explico Azazel. –No son el primer grupo que tenemos, pero si tienen la gracia de ser los primeros en tener la meta clara de ser superhéroes.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, hombre. ¿De qué otra forma deberíamos usar estas habilidades que tenemos en conjunto con nuestro Quirk?-dijo Kirishima.

-Los héroes son personas que resaltan entre los demás por hacer un manejo excelso de sus Quirks en relación al resto de la población. Es natural que nosotros que tenemos habilidades que nos permiten tomar un paso más adelante, asumamos ese papel-explico Saiko.

-Tienen toda la razón.

-Los portadores de Sacred Gear han sido desde tiempo remotos, los héroes naturales de la humanidad. Su clase puede que no esté resaltada en la historia, pero son tan reales como los poderes que ahora son el pan de cada día-dijo Azazel. –La intención de estas lecciones es que ustedes también aprendan a disimular sus Sacred Gear en sus vidas cotidianas. No todos pueden usarlos en conjunción con sus Quirk, así que nos aplicaremos en que aprendan magia de ocultamiento y camuflaje.

-¿Eh? ¿Incluso aprenderemos magia?

-No te emociones mucho. La magia en verdad es genial, pero en verdad es una patada intentar aprenderla-comento Eijiro.

-Solo si no te esfuerzas en hacerlo-dijo Saiko en tono algo despectivo. -Espero que tu, Midoriya-san, muestre un mayor compromiso que tus otros compañeros varones.

-Debes entender que cuando uno no es una biblioteca ambulante, resulta un poco difícil ponerle la misma atención que tú le pones al material necesario para usar magia-dijo Fumikage. –Todos tenemos áreas en las que enfocarnos.

-Un héroe debe ser capaz de realizar múltiples tareas a la vez, así que no existen escusas.

-Tranquilos, ustedes. Solo el tiempo dirá si Midoriya-kun puede hacerse de las artes arcanas, al tiempo que usa sus poderosos Quirk y Sacred Gear-dijo Azazel en tono divertido.

Naturalmente Izuku se tenso ante esas palabras. Con lo del Sacred Gear no podía ser mucho, pues era un novato en el tema y el Caído debía saber de lo que estaba hablando. Sin embargo en lo referente al Quirk, eso era una total mentira. El en realidad no poseía uno.

-Sin embargo les advierto algo. El Quirk de Midoriya-kun es algo inestable y poco conocido, así que el realmente no tiene un buen manejo de él. Por lo que para evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes, les pido que no lo atosiguen con el tema. Eso ya es algo que yo trabajare con él en privado-se apresuro en decir el Caído, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al peliverde.

Fue entonces que el Midoriya entendió la maniobra. Azazel estaba al tanto del secreto de All Might y la sucesión que se daría con su persona. Por ende, para evitar que sus nuevos compañeros encontraran discrepancias con el tema de su Quirk, el Caído elaboro una cobertura que le ayudaría a evitaría revelar que era un Quirkless.

-Ya veo. Si es así, no veo porque debemos meternos en ese tema. Yo todavía tengo muchos problemas controlando el mío-dijo Fumikage.

-O si. Fue terrible cuando liberaste a tu sombra esa vez-dijo Hanta.

-Mientras que no sea un efecto extraño, todo está bien. Nada puede ser peor que el Quirk de esa chica-dijo Saiko expresando un lamento.

-Ciertamente. Esa fue una experiencia para olvidar-dijo Eijiro con una expresión de pesar, al igual que los demás.

-Mi Quirk no hace cosas extrañas, es solo que aun no se activarlo con propiedad. Es de aumento, pero no es parecido a los registrados hasta ahora-dijo Izuku siguiendo con la mentira iniciada por Azazel.

-En ese caso te sugiero que lo primero que hagas es ponerte a ejercitarte. Te noto demasiado flacucho para intentar ser un héroe-dijo el pelirrojo, que ya evidencia algo de musculatura.

-Si eso planeo hacer.

-Por eso me complace decirte que tu asesor personal será nuestro uno de nuestros mejores luchadores físicos. El Cadre Baraqiel-dijo Azazel, al tiempo que le color del rostro de todos los presentes se iba de sus rostros.

-¡Pero sensei! ¡Eso es una locura!-dijo Itsuka.

-Más que una locura, será una masacre-dijo Tokoyami.

-Si su intención era mandarlo con ese tipo, mejor le hubiera matado apenas le vio para ahorrarle el sufrimiento-dijo Kyoka.

-Lo siento, Midoriya-san. Tu estancia con nosotros en verdad fue muy corta-dijo Eijiro dirigiendo una oración al peliverde.

-No sean payasos, chicos. Baraqiel es duro, tampoco es para tanto. Si son sus rayos lo que les preocupa, no teman. Midoriya-kun tiene la chispa para resistirlos-señalo el Caído. –Aunque eso lo averiguaremos después, primero hay que llevar a su compañero a su habitación. Me parece que la # 9 está libre. ¿Alguien se ofrece a llevarlo?

Para antes que Azazel terminara de hablar, ya todo el mundo había dejado tras de sí una nube de polvo por su abrupto escape, con lo cual el peliverde vio imposible abandonar el nerviosismo que le distinguía. Todo el mundo se había mostrado temeroso de esa persona llamada Baraqiel y por lo visto la habitación #9 no era un lugar en el que se quisiera estar.

Si ningún voluntario para hacer el trabajo, Azazel fue el que llevo al Midoriya a su recinto. El lugar que visitaron en realidad pareció ser uno bastante normal se trataba de un largo pasillo con puertas numeradas a ambos lados de la pared.

-Sugerí la habitación #9 por mera casualidad, pero la verdad es que de las ocho habitaciones que hay en este pasillo, siete están desocupadas. Puedes elegir la que quieras para hospedarte, Midoriya-kun. Solo la #13 está siendo ocupada.

-No suena como un número que escogería de todas formas. Me quedare con la número 9 sino es una molestia.

-En lo absoluto. Solo ten esto-dijo el Caído dándole a Izuku la tarjeta-llave del cuarto, una herradura, una pata de conejo y un racimo de tréboles de cuatro hojas, cosa que por supuesto desconcertó al joven. –Son unos cuantos amuletos por si las moscas. Sin embargo estate tranquilo. Tu vecina de enfrente no lastimaría ni a una mosca, solo trata de no quedarte mucho tiempo delante de su puerta.

Con eso dicho, Azazel empujo al chico al interior del pasillo para siguiera el recorrido por su cuenta.

La habitación #9 estaba al fondo del corredor, pero aparte de este hecho, no había otra cosa que destacara en ella. Era un simple cuarto para una sola persona, con una cama, un escritorio y aparador sencillos. Carecía de cualquier tipo de decoración, pero era aceptable.

El problema con la habitación era que enfrente estaba la #13 y esta lucia ciertamente peculiar. En oposición a las puertas corredizas que tenían todos los demás recintos, la #13 poseía una pesada y maciza puerta de hierro, cubierta por cadenas, candados y cintas de advertencia de "no pasar". Había señales de peligro a granel y justo al lado del cuarto en cuestión, había un mensaje grabado en la pared que ponía "corred insensatos".

Izuku opto por hacer caso omiso a todo eso y entro de una en su habitación. Debía evitar asustarse por cualquier traba que se le presentara en ese momento. Estaba en camino a cumplir su sueño y no podía abandonarlo.

* * *

Y con esto termino este capítulo. Como ven, Izuku no estará solo en lo que refiere al mundo sobrenatural. Ya tiene algunos compañeros de la U.A que están en la onda y una agregada que está también en departamento de los héroes. Saiko Intelli es una persona exclusiva el anime, así que si alguien no la reconoce del manga, esa es la razón.

El momento prestaba para que introdujera OC a granel, pero encontré que se podía trabajar con los personajes de la Boku no Hero sin tener que hacer eso o empezar a tomar personajes de Kuoh de forma abrupta. Si tengo una OC en la banca, pero eso es para equilibrar el poder entre los chicos y chicas de la historia.

 **Maximum Rhapsody** : Si. Cuando Izuku empiece la preparatoria, algunos personajes de DxD empezaran a aparecer. Sin embargo la presencia demoniaca en la U.A será limitada. Después de todo, ese es un territorio neutral en el que ninguna facción puede dominar. Ten por seguro las alianzas malvadas.

 **omega9028** : El manga de Boku no Hero ha dado a entender que la historia pasa en un tiempo diferente al actual, no es contemporáneo como sucede con DxD. Suena loable usar personajes alternativos, pero actualmente quiero mezclar las historias de las serie presentes con sus personajes como están. El cambio es que los de DxD naturalmente tendrán acceso a Quirks, los humanos al menos.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

Sin más que decir. Me despido.


	4. Cap 3

**BNHA-Green Lighthing**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

Baraqiel es aterrador. Esa fue la primera y sencilla anotación que Izuku en el cuaderno de notas que dedico a su estadía en las instalaciones de Grigori. Aun cuando el Midoriya era de anotar hasta el último de los detalles que sirvieran para su formación como héroe, el entrenamiento espartano que inicio el Caído fue suficiente para fulminar cualquier ganas de escribir que tuviera el chico en la primera semana de su "internado".

El Midoriya entendía porque todo el mundo le tenía miedo. Era alguien bastante intenso y estricto, prefiriendo solucionar todo con violencia antes que llegar a las palabras. Básicamente era el tipo de personas que era opuesta a Izuku, pero dado que el Cadre poseía un cuerpo igual de fornido que All Might y un talento propio con la electricidad, no había forma en la que él no fuera su tutor principal. No solo le oriento directamente en el uso de su Sacred Gear eléctrico, sino que también fue el oponente con el que peleaba para poner a prueba sus progresos.

Luchar contra un ser sobrenatural resulto ser mucho peor de lo que sonaba la primera vez que Izuku lo intento. Baraquiel no era un humano con Quirk poderoso. El era un Ángel Caído que tenia siglos de experiencia puliendo sus habilidades propias y otras más.

Aun cuando la primera vez el tipo se dejo dar con un golpe directo, este solo se lo sacudió como si le hubieran hecho cosquillas. Por otro lado Izuku durmió esa noche con el sabor a ozono llenando su boca. Los combates eran por supuesto un asunto de dar y recibir, y Baraqiel le dio al chico un pequeña probada de su **Rayo Santo**.

Un Izuku común y corriente hubiera muerto por la mínima descarga que usaron en el, pero dado que el **Fulgur Caestus** brindaba protección eléctrica a su usuario, el pudo vivir para seguir siendo electrocutado todos los días subsecuentes.

Era un tratamiento para rendirse a la primera, pero los resultados que se hicieron presentes fueron suficientes para que el peliverde siguiera con más ganas el entrenamiento.

Básicamente hubo un momento en el que Izuku siempre tenía algo de electricidad en su cuerpo y eso provocaba que sus sentidos fueran más afilado e ideales para la pelea. Baraqiel era "suave" con su entrenamiento y siempre solía usar los mismos movimientos, por lo que el chico empezó a ser capaz de leerlos. Pensar en esquivarlos era todavía un tema lejano, pues su pobre constitución no ayudaba al acto.

Afortunadamente, todo estaba alineado para que cambiara eso. No solo por su papel como sucesor de All Might, sino porque su Sacred Gear dependía enormemente de su fortaleza física fuerza.

El potencial del **Fulgur Caestus** residía primordialmente en el combate físico. La electricidad que generaba se dispersaba y debilitaba cuando extendía muy lejos del Sacred Gear, por lo que era necesario aplicarla por contacto directo. Azazel comento que ese era solo defecto temporal que era causado por la inexperiencia que tenía con el artefacto, pero Izuku se lo tomo a pecho y decidió atender a las funciones que tenía su Sacred Gear.

El naturalmente tenía que aprender un estilo de lucha para cuando se estableciera como Héroe profesional y dado el tema y forma de sus guanteletes, Izuku se instruyo en el pancracio, la arte marcial que practicaban los antiguos griegos. No era algo vistoso, pero contaba con los movimientos de inmovilización que requería su oficio deseado.

Baraqiel no puso queja alguna e incluso asistió al chico pasándole los datos que Grigori tenía recabados sobre el tema. Solo añadió algunas lecciones de boxeo a fin de que supiera como lanzar un buen puñetazo.

Dado que la mayoría de la veces se tenía que detener a los villanos noqueándoles, Izuku tampoco se negó. Especialmente porque sabía que contra enemigos de envergadura o resistencia mayor a la suya, el poder de un golpes era bastante relevante.

Sus compañeros representaron el ejemplo que necesitaba para entender como un Quirk y un Sacred Gear podían ser usados en conjunción. El que la tenía más fácil era Kirishima. El poseía el Quirk **Hardening** el cual le permitía endurecer su cuerpo y subir su defensa, cosa más que ideal siendo que su Sacred Gear era el **Demon Payback,** una habilidad que le permitía subir su poder físico cada vez que era golpeado.

Kendo era un caso similar. Ella poseía el **Twice Critical** , el cual le permitía duplicar su fuerza. Siendo que su Quirk era **Big Fist** , el cual le permitía incrementar el tamaño de su puños, la fuerza extra que conseguía era muy conveniente.

Quienes tenían que refrenarse más al momento de usar su Sacred Gear eran Intelli y Tokoyami. Ellos poseían el **Heretical Index** y el **Sword Birth** respectivamente, los cuales podían crear Grimorios y Espadas Demoniacas para el combate. Ambos objetos eran poderosos, pero eran susceptibles a despertar incomodidad entre las personas que no sabían nada de lo sobrenatural. No por esa razón, el par no se ocupaba de sacarle provecho a sus habilidades. Intelli ponía en uso Quirk **I.Q** para idear las formulas mágicas necesarias para hacer Grimorios más poderosos que los comunes, mientras que Tokoyami se ocupaba de integrar sus espadas en su **Dark Shadow** para usar sus efectos sin tener que mostrarlas.

Mientras que ellos cuatro no tenían problemas combinando sus habilidades, Sero y Jiro si tenían detalles que arreglar. El primero tenía el **Staring Red** , un Sacred Gear que podía crear flechas de luz roja, mientras que la segunda tenía el **Sylph Song** , que le permitía manipular el viento con su voz. El asunto era que ambos tenían inconvenientes al momento de usar sus habilidades en simultáneo. Para el **Staring Red** era necesario hacer la pose de cómo si se estuviera empleando un arco, cosa complicada debido a que el punto de salida del **Tape** de Sero eran sus codos. La experiencia decía que los mejores usuarios del **Sylph Song** eran aquellos que tenían una voz suave y melodiosa, elementos que parecían no estar en Kyoka y su **Earphone Jack.**

Debido a la naturaleza física de su Sacred Gear, Izuku termino amistándose especialmente con Kirishima y Kendo, quienes rápidamente le integraron en los sparrings que llevaban a cabo. También fue capaz de establecer conversación con Tokoyami e Intelli, pues ellos eran los más interesados en la magia. Con Jiro y Sero si no pudo hacer mucho, pues dado que ellos tenían problemas con sus habilidades, el tema Quirk solía salir con mucha frecuencia y el Midoriya prefería evitarlo hasta el momento en que All Might consideraba que estaba listo.

De todas formas, Izuku estaba feliz por encontrarse en un ambiente en el que su estatus como Quirkless no fuera una traba para su vida social. Por primera vez en su vida podía decir que tenía amigos, pues realmente tenía que reconocer que Bakugou no era una buena compañía. Incluso rodeado de seres de oscuridad, como supuestamente eran los Caídos, se sentía más a gusto que con el rubio con temperamento explosivo.

Por supuesto, ese ambiente no estuvo exento de varios incidentes que afectaron al Midoriya. El primero de ellos fue toparse con las Ángeles Caídas. Nada pudo haber preparado al tímido chico para la atrevida vestimenta que llevaban las féminas de la especie y su descarada actitud. Aunque no siempre presente en la base, el pobre peliverde no tardo en volverse el blanco de los juegos de una Caída de nombre Raynare. La forma en cómo la sangre se subía al rostro al chico cada vez que ella se pegaba con sus atributos era muy divertido para ella y por ello se volvió se volvió su blanco favorito, muy a la envidia de chicos como Sero.

Entrenar sus Sacred Gear no era motivo para prescindir de las clases, así todo ellos recibían lo que hubieran visto en sus escuelas a manos de otra Caída de nombre Penemue. Ella era una mujer que incluso podía dejar en ridículo a heroínas como Midnight y Lady Mountain con su exuberante cuerpo. Ella no era especialmente atrevida y era bastante estricta con sus clases y las tareas que mandaba, pero no quitaba que los varones tuvieran problemas concentrándose en sus clases.

Pero en definitiva, asistir al internado de Azazel fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Izuku. No solo le ayudo a fortalecer el débil cuerpo que tenia, sino que lo saco del cascaron que era no tener ningún amigo.

Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Bakugou en ocasiones, tuvo que eventualmente reconocer que él era una presencia castradora que simplemente iba a evitar que desarrollara cualquier potencial. Aun el supuesto caso de que All Might no lo hubiera reclutado, el Midoriya tenía futuro en otros campos como lo eran el científico. Azazel alabo las habilidades de observación que tenia y le recomendó encarecidamente que no se reprimiera a ser un luchador que solo usaba los músculos. Por esta razón el chico sumaba horas extra de estudio a su rutina diaria. Muchas veces se acostaba sobre la hora normal de dormir, ya fuera porque estaba escribiendo sobre una idea o practicándola en las salas del laboratorio.

Esto no molestaba a nadie, pues cada quien era dueño del esfuerzo que quería ejercer. Sin embargo, una cierta noche, luego de varios meses con los Caídos, la vigilia del Midoriya causo que se consiguiera con alguien inesperado.

Ya Izuku estaba listo para irse a dormir, cuando estaba en camino a su habitación. Aunque centrado en algunas ideas que tenia para su **Fulgur Caestus,** el chico estaba pendiente de sus alrededores y por tal razón se dio de cuenta de la figura que caminaba por los pasillos con una torre de cajas de cartón encima de sus brazos.

La persona iba a un paso lento y torpe, que sumado a los múltiples quejidos y ruidos que hacía, hicieron que el chico decidiera ayudarle con su carga.

-Déjame darte una mano-dijo Izuku tomando el fondo de las cajas.

-¿Eh?-expreso la persona sorprendida por la repentina aparición del peliverde.

-Parece que estas teniendo problemas llevando esto. Déjame ayudarte a transportarlo.

-Esto…. Ok. Necesito llevar esto a la bahía de carga-respondió la persona, quien debido a su voz, pudo ser identificada como una chica por Izuku.

A pesar de que el pasillo estaba bien iluminado, la persona con quien se topo Izuku estaba vestida con una de esos pijamas con tema animal que llevaban una capucha. Esta última, que tenía motivo de gato blanco y cubría por completo el rostro de la chica, por lo que no era posible identificarla aun estando cerca. Su voz no concordaba con al de ninguna de sus compañeras, ni las Caídas que conocía, pero de todas formas Izuku no dudo en asistirle en llevar el paquete a su destino una vez que ella menciono cual era este.

Fue un viaje un poco tardío, pues la caja pensaba más de lo que aparentaba, más luego de ponerle esfuerzo, Izuku y la chica lograron con el cometido.

-Uff. Gracias. Usualmente uso una carretilla para esto, pero…. Los neumáticos se pincharon-dijo la chica con una notoria depresión en la última parte.

-No hay problema. Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

-Lo agradezco. Este paquete tiene que salir hoy de aquí o la publicación se iba a retrasar.

-¿Publicación?

Izuku entonces se dio de cuenta de que la caja estaba hasta el tope de revistas manga. Solo por curiosidad el chico tomo uno a ver de qué se trataba y con ello se llevo la mayor mezcla de emociones de su vida.

Aunque Izuku era un adolescente, el no había adquirido ningún libro "adulto" que propiciara la temida "charla" en su hogar. Sin embargo, no estaba exento de saber de la existencia de tales cosas debido a que sus compañeros de clases continuamente hablan sobre ello. Por esa razón pudo identificar que lo que tenía en sus manos era uno de eso Ero-doujin.

Tal circunstancia en otra ocasión hubiera causado un masivo sonrojo y bochorno en el muchacho, mas naturaleza del libro estaba lejos de causarle esa reacción. Para evitar entrar en detalles, solo se dirá en que la portaba del material All Might y Endeavor estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

La reacción de Izuku al ver a su héroe en tal situación fue simple y se manifestó en la forma de su **Fulgur Caestus,** el cual soltó unas chispas para encender el doujin en llamas.

-¡Eeeek! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-dijo la chica saltando a rescatar el libro para entonces lanzarlo al suelo y apagar el fuego con sus pies, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unas muy inflamables pantuflas. -¡Aaaah! ¡Me quemo!

-¿¡Preguntas porque!?-reclamo el Midoriya. -¡No hay forma en la que All Might tenga ese tipo de relación Endeavor!

-Eso dices tú-dijo la chica soplando las llamas de sus pies. -La obsesión que tiene el último por superar al primero esta más allá de una simple rivalidad. Es un hecho que hay un profundo deseo de ser reconocido por esa figura que todos ven.

-¡Es absurdo! ¡Endeavor está casado!

-Eso hace las cosas sean más picantes.

-¡De ninguna forma! ¡All Might nunca haría algo tan bajo como cometer adulterio!

-Bueno, no es como si ese tema importase mucho. De todas formas es mínimo lo que se sabe de la esposa de Endeavor. Es claro que ella no es un impedimento para esa pasión que hay entre ambos.

-¡No tiene que serlo porque no está sucediendo nada! ¡All Might no está en ningún tipo de relación! ¡El se centra estrictamente en su trabajo como Héroe!

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? El tiempo que All Might pasa en escena no es suficientemente como para decir que él se está dedicando totalmente a su trabajo.

-Sobre eso…-dijo Izuku mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para ese detalle.

El y Azazel estaba de la condición que sufría All Might, pero aparentemente nadie más conocía sobre el tema entre los Caídos. El no iba a ser el que hablaría demás, pero tampoco iba a tolerar que hablaran mal de su ídolo.

-All Might hace muchos otros trabajos que no son conocidos por el público. Por esto no se le ve tan a menudo.

-Tsk. Es cierto. He escuchado de Azazel que el ahora también está metido con lo sobrenatural. Es posible que tengas razón.

-Vez. Entonces no hay razón para que este inventado cosas sobre All Might.

-Nah. No es como si hiciera estas cosas porque tengo algo contra él. Simplemente estoy atendiendo al mercado. Mi próximo trabajo será sobre Mountain Lady y el Shinkansen. Va a ser un dolor hacerlo, pero mi público quiere ver el otro debut para esa heroína.

Aunque Izuku no visualizo una imagen como tal, de todas formas un bochorno cubrió su rostro, pero lo oculto al tiempo que alzaba sus puños con el **Fulgur Caestus**.

-Es todo. Aquí se está realizando un crimen contra la imagen de unos muy respetables héroes. Es mi deber como aspirante a uno detenerte y destruir esas abominaciones.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-dijo la chica poniéndose delante de sus creaciones. -¡No puedes destruir mis doujin! ¡Ellos…..ellos representan el 80% de los ingresos de Grigori! ¡Si los destruyes, todo el programa en el que estás se irá abajo!

-Entonces que así sea. Ese es solo un pequeño precio que hay que pagar por conservar la dignidad de All Might-dijo el Midoriya con total seguridad.

Viendo que su trabajo corría peligro, la chica no vio otra opción más que usar la fuerza para detener al muchacho.

Cuando Izuku vio que la chica con pijama de gato se le abalanzo encima, no tuvo otra opción más que desactivar su Sacred Gear. No iba a cometer el error de electrocutarla por accidente.

También pensaba contener su fuerza, pero para empezar la chica ya tenía una fuerza reseñable y cuando ella se dispuso a bloquear al peliverde, este no tuvo otra opción más aplicarse en serio. No es como si ellos su hubieran puesto a pelar de verdad, pues su riña parecía la que tendría unos estudiantes de preescolar, pero tampoco era una donde alguien se quisiera meter.

-¡No puedes dañar el arte que cree! –reclamo la chica con pijama de gato mientras intentaba al Midoriya fuera de la bahía de carga.

-¡Son una difamación! ¡Por supuesto que deben ser destruidos!-dijo Izuku, a la vez que realizaba que estaba teniendo un contacto muy cercano con una fémina. Había hecho unos sparrings con Kendo, pero nada había sido del nivel de la situación actual.

El no quería agarrar a su oponente ningún sitio que no debía, por lo que termino sosteniéndose de su capucha, la cual fue rota luego de unos jalones.

La aparecía de la joven autora resulto ser la de una joven de piel morena y cabello corto de tono carmesí. Solo tenía un visible el ojo izquierdo, el cual era dorado, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche medico. Su pijama de gato era una total redundancia, pues resulto que ella ya tenía un par de orejas felinas sobre su cabeza, lo que daba cierto aire adorable. Toda la insolencia que mostro hace unos momentos desaprecio conforme una cara de pánico y vergüenza cubría su rostro, cosa que expreso con lo siguiente que dijo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No me veas!-clamo la pelirroja cubriendo su rostro como podía.

Izuku quedo estático por la confusión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso la chica estaba avergonzada por su apariencia o no le gustaba que vieran su rostro? Otras variables pasaron por su cabeza, pero fueron opacadas por el evento que luego aconteció.

De repente un tornillo salió volando desde una junta que unía las placas de metal de una pared. No dio a ningún joven, pero si fue a dar a palanca de arranque de un montacargas que por alguna razón tenía las llaves puestas. El vehículo empezó a moverse y golpeo con unas tuberías de gas, las cuales cayeron sobre cómo pudieron imaginar, las cajas que albergaban los doujin de la pelirroja. Luego una lámpara, que fortuitamente se despego del techo, cayó sobre la apertura se encargo de terminar el trabajo y encender el gas.

[Diez minutos después]

Ya las alarmas de incendio habían despertado a las personas necesarias para atender la explosión que se dio en la bahía de carga. Aunque estuvieron cerca del incidente, de alguna forma Izuku y la pelirroja resultaron completamente indemnes, aunque con esta última era relativo, pues estaba emocionalmente herida por la total pérdida de su trabajo a manos del fuego.

-Jajaja. Ya me preguntaba con ustedes dos se conocerían, pero no pensé que iban a tener un encuentro tan ardiente-se burlo Azazel cuando se encontró con el par.

La pelirroja le echo una mala mirada desde la toalla que usaba para cubrir su rostro, mientras que Izuku bajo la suya por el desastre que había causado su actitud.

-Lamento esto, Azazel-san. Creo que de alguna forma esto es mi culpa-dijo el peliverde.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Si no te hubieras aparecido, hubiera hecho mi entrega sin ningún tipo de incidente-dijo la chica.

-¿Estás segura Koumei? ¿Este es el único incidente que tuviste este día?-pregunto el Caído.

-Bueno…. Hoy me conseguí una cucaracha en mi comida instantánea y los datos de mi laptop se corrompieron. Mi lápiz de dibujo favorito se rompió y me caí al levantarme de la cama….. Yo seguramente no debí escoger este día para usar el espejo y arreglar mi cabello-dijo la ahora identificada Koumei con un aura deprimente encima.

-Entonces no veo porque debes echarle la culpa a Midoriya-kun.

-¡El de todas formas atento deliberadamente contra mi arte!

-¿Y no habías aceptado publicar esas cosas en secreto porque justamente discutimos que habrían muchas personas que se quejarían de ellas?

-Grrr.

-Dejaste un respaldo de tu doujin, ¿verdad?

-Actualmente hay cinco.

-En ese caso todavía es posible que lo publiques. Deja que arreglemos todo este desastre y hablare con la editorial para que te extiendan la fecha. Solo preocúpate en imprimir un nuevo tiraje.

-Ahh. Y yo que planeaba echarme a dormir todo el día. Estoy totalmente agotada.

-Has como gustes. Solo te sugiero que pienses rápido que vas a hacer antes que más personas vengan.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica para entonces retirarse.

-Uff. Y así evitamos que las cosas se compliquen.

-¿Quién es ella, Azazel-san? ¿Es otra estudiante del programa?

-Más o menos. Si tiene un Sacred Gear interesante, pero solo está en las instalaciones porque le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga. No está aquí con la intención de pulir sus habilidades como ustedes.

-¿Viste lo que paso, no?

-Sí. Fue algo muy extraño.

-Sucede que eso no fue una casualidad. Ese accidente y todos los que le ocurrieron son producto del Quirk que ella tiene. **Cat-tastrophe.**

-¿Acaso es uno de esos Quirk que pueden provocar mala suerte?-dijo el peliverde, recibiendo un asentimiento de Azazel. -He leído sobre ellos. Son Quirk de tipo emisión que causan que las cosas se rompan a su alrededor. No siempre se puede enfocar, pero por lo general solo puede romper objetivos de pequeño tamaño o grosor.

-Esa es la explicación con la que se convenció la comunidad científica de cómo funcionan los Quirk de ese tipo. La cosa es que ellos funcionan atendiendo a la teoría del caos. Si en un sistema hay una variante que puede cambiar drásticamente un escenario, las moléculas que usualmente permanecerían unidas, repentinamente se romperán para ocasionar un accidente de cualquier naturaleza. Es un tema profundo, en el que por desgracia no soy muy aplicado-explico el Caído con cierta vergüenza. –Pero en fin. El caso es que Koumei tiene uno de esos Quirk. Una variable que es particularmente poderosa y peligrosa porque no tiene la propiedad de apagarse.

-¿Es de tipo mutación?

-Así es. De allí vienen sus rasgos felinos. Ella es literalmente un gato negro de la mala suerte, el detalle es que no es necesario caminar junto a ella para que se active el efecto. Solo basta con verle-explico Azazel, impresionado al Midoriya. -Se minimizan las cosas si ella tiene su cubierto con cualquier tipo de ropa, pero siempre hay desliz. Koumei es una chica, así que de vez en cuando tiene el impulso de arreglarse frente un espejo.

-¿¡A ella le afecta su propio Quirk!?

-Eso es lo feo de todo el asunto. Ni siquiera en el aislamiento, ella puede tener total paz. Siempre le suceden accidentes que de una forma u otra terminan incomodando a los que viven cerca de ella. Esa es la razón por la que ella solo te tiene como vecino. Los otros decidieron cambiar de lugar luego de saber de su Quirk?

-¿Ella es la que vive en el cuarto 13? ¿Por qué siquiera escogió ese número? En occidente es de mala suerte.

-A ella le gusta el dramatismo. Sus obras debieron dejártelo claro.

-Ni lo mencione. ¿Por qué permiten que haga eso?

-¿No crees que es bueno que alguien con una habilidad suya tenga un pasatiempo sano y seguro? Tampoco soy fanático de sus trabajos, pero mejor eso a tener una villana en potencia.

-Supongo que tiene razón.

-Entiendo tu preocupación porque la reputación de All Might pueda ser dañada. Sin embargo, no tiene de que preocuparte. El trabajo de Koumei ni siquiera esta dirigido los humanos.

-¿Eh?

-Desde su libro SirzchsXMichael, ella ha conseguido cierta fama en el Inframundo. Cada día más y más mujeres han caído en su oscura lectura… De cierta forma, ella si esta siendo una villana. Si sería bueno detenerla.

-No. Tiene razón. No sería bueno que ella siga el camino de aquellos que le dan mal uso a sus Quirk-dijo Izuku con resignación. –Aunque hay que me intriga. ¿Cómo es que salimos ilesos de la explosión si el Quirk de ella causa mala suerte? No debió ser lo contrario.

-Koumei seguramente activo su Sacred Gear para protegértelos. Se trata del **Crimson Aegis,** un Sacred Gear de barreras. No es nada del otro mundo, pero tiene la fuerza para detener la explosión de un misil con el mínimo de los esfuerzos. Básicamente esa es por la que ella todavía sigue con vida a pesar de tener un Quirk tan peligroso.

-Hmmm.

-Me parece que se en lo que estas pensando. Crees que Koumei podría desempeñar como heroína.

-Solo digo que ella tiene un Sacred Gear bastante útil. Su Quirk básicamente le hace un desastre andante, pero muchos héroes han admitido que ellos también lo serian si no hubieran entrenado sus habilidades y dedicaran su vida al bienestar de los demás.

-Pues buena suerte intentando convencerla con la idea. Aunque ella a veces puede actuar de forma normal, Koumei es una Hikikomori crónica. Puede tolerar a una persona, pero las multitudes están completamente fuera de cuestión. Entre más nerviosa este, más fuerte se vuelve el efecto de su Quirk. Tú no quieres que se dé otro desastre como el de Saitama.

-Espere, no quiere decir que….-dijo Izuku reaccionando a la mención, mas fue interrumpido por un tercero.

-Hey, Azazel. Creí que habíamos acordado en que no íbamos a hablar sobre ese tema-dijo una mujer que se hizo presente en el lugar.

Izuku casi chillo al ver de quien se trataba. Se trataba de la heroína Thunder Cat, quien aunque no portaba su traje de héroe, sino un conjunto casual, denotaba las mismas características que le hacían única y fácil de reconocer. Ella era una exuberante mujer de tez morena, cabello purpura y ojos dorados. Muy parecida a Koumei, teniendo por ende un par de orejas y una cola felina que emparejaban con su cabello.

Aunque ella no se dejaba ver a menudo, Thunder Cat era conocida por ser una de las heroínas más veloces del oficio. Tendía a preferir la caza de villanos al rescate de víctimas, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un hito en el negocio de los héroes.

-Oh, Yoruichi-chan. Urgh, lo siento. No quería hablar demás, pero sucede que este chico sobrevivió a una de las experiencias que se tienen por andar con Koumei y no está buscando una orden de alejamiento a causa de ello. Puede que sea el primero de su edad que quiera darle una oportunidad a tu hija.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero aun así prefería que no se hablara del tema. Tú sabes bien que es bastante delicado.

-Lo sé. Lamento el desliz-dijo Azazel, rascándose la barbilla con pena. –Pero en fin. ¿Qué te trae a mi base en este humilde día, Yoruchi-chan?

-A parte de verificar si mi hija seguía con bien, vine por una petición de Baraqiel. Me ha estado hablando sobre un chico que tiene bastante potencial y quiere que le de unas cuantas lecciones. Estoy muy ocupada, pero dado que podía hacer las dos cosas con un solo viaje, decidí hacer una visita.

-Ya veo. No pensé que Baraqiel te llamara solo para eso, pero tiene mucho sentido. Midoriya-kun es alguien que absorbe las cosas como una esponja y le convendría aprender una o dos cosas de ti-dijo Caído viendo al mencionado, quien se sintió sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿Este es el chico en cuestión?-pregunto Yoruichi analizando al peliverde con su mirada. –Lo veo un poco escueto.

-Aun le faltan unos meses para estar completamente listo. Como puedes imaginarte, el está apuntando para entrar en la U.A.

-Oh, con que está apuntando a esa prestigiosa academia de héroes. No es mi alma mater, pero he escuchado que es muy buena.

-Se de buenas fuentes que este año va a ser bastante movido en ese lugar, así que resultaría propio que Izuku y sus compañeros tuvieran formación extra antes de entrar.

-Usualmente las tutorías se le ofrecen a los estudiantes cuando ya están avanzados en el programa, no antes. Sería injusto que les diera esa ventaja.

-¿Y qué pensarías si te dijera que las otras grandes facciones va a meter sus narices en todo esto?

-¿Cómo?

-Hay indicios de que la Iglesia está tramitando intercambios de estudiantes a distintas academias de héroes de Japón.

-¿Acaso sus exorcistas no le son suficientes?

-Al parecer empezaron a preocuparse por todos los rebeldes que tienen y quieren renovar un poco su imagen.

-Urgh. Eso será molesto.

-Lo mismo van con los Demonios. Han descubierto la parte comercial del negocio de los héroes y es posible que hagan aparición en el futuro próximo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Lo usual. Solo mirar y esperar que algo emocionante pase.

-Grrr-expreso la pelimorada con evidente molestia.

-Jajaja. Es broma. Ya Grigori tiene quien le defienda, así que estoy encargándome de que la humanidad tenga cartas blancas que actúen como mejor les parezca. Que estas sean aspirantes a héroes es propicio, pues ellos son los representantes de esta generación.

-Tu respuesta no te hace menos sospechoso.

-Me parece que las cosas ya no se van poder resolver desde las sombras, Yoruichi-chan. Hay que enfrentarlas de cara, se quiera o no.

-¿Insinúas en que debería hacer que Koumei se presente en ese loco escenario del que hablas?

-Ni que fuera el villano de la historia. Solo te pido que andes un poco más a menudo por aquí. Tenemos buenos instructores, pero los chicos se emocionaran mucho si reciben lecciones de una heroína profesional.

-Hmph. Bien. Considerare tu sugerencia, pero antes quiero probar un poco a este chico. Si es lo que dice Baraqiel, puede que me tope un permiso de mi trabajo.

-¿Escuchaste, Midoriya? Vas a enfrentar contra no otra que Thunder Cat. Espero que estés preparado.

Ante esa pregunta, Izuku no puedo hacer más que congelarse con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

[Más tarde]

Horas luego de que Yoruichi visitara a su hija e Izuku descansara un poco de su agitada noche, ambos se reunieron en una de las salas de entrenamiento del complejo Grigori. Como testigos del combate solo estaban Azazel y Baraqiel, pues Koumei manifestó que no le interesaba este, aun cuando su madre estuviera involucrada.

Esto no incomodo a la pelimorada y menos al peliverde, quien por el contrario agradeció que fueran pocos los espectadores.

-Muy bien, chico. Te concedo el primer movimiento-dijo Yoruichi incitando al Midoriya con su mano.

-Bien-dijo Izuku al tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla y activaba su **Fulgur Caestus.** El estaba por abalanzarse sobre su oponente, pero tras un parpadeo, ella desapareció.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el chico recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo lanzo por el aire. No viajo mucho, pero sí hizo que el rodara bastante antes de que pudiera enderezarse.

Desconcertado por el ataque, Izuku luego miro a Yoruichi, quien ahora ocupaba el lugar en donde estaba.

-¿Confundido? Dije que te permitiría atacar primero, pero no por ello quise decir que iba a recibirlo. Te tardaste tanto que tuve tiempo de interrumpirlo

Izuku sonrió emocionado ante la explicación. Debía suponer que eso ocurriría. Thunder Cat era famosa por su destreza de poder detener a los villanos antes de que estos si quiera tuvieran el tiempo de reaccionar y contraatacar. Por esa razón el debía ser tan rápido como ella para poder tener una oportunidad.

Antes de hacer otro movimiento, el peliverde dejo que la electricidad del **Fulgur Caestus** invadiera su cuerpo y estimulara sus sentidos. No sabía en qué nivel le pondría frente a su oponente, pero era un paso elemental contra ella.

Yoruichi no se hizo esperar y se lanzo sobre Izuku para darle otro golpe. Nuevamente el no fue capaz de bloquearle, pero esta fue un poco mas consciente de lo que paso. Además él se cargo de enviar algo de carga a sus pies para crear una ligera unión electromagnética entre su persona y el suelo, la cual causo roce y disminuyo el empuje del golpe que recibió.

Con la ventana que gano debido a que ultimo ataque no le causo un total desequilibrio, Izuku se apresuro en usar la técnica que denominaba **Spark Strike**. Reunía una buena carga eléctrica en una de sus manos y luego la disparaba mediante el chasquido de sus dedos. La potencia estaba ajustada para no ser muy alta y la dispersión hacia que el ataque fuera de poca distancia, mas esto no importaba debido a lo que planeaba no implicaba que su **Spark Strike** hiciera daño.

El resultado fue que Yoruichi pensó que había sido atacada con una especie de granada aturdidora. Las chispas eléctricas no le hicieron ni cosquillas debido a la innata resistencia que ella tenía gracias a su Quirk, mas no pudo escapar del violento estimulo a sus sentidos que propiciaron la luz y el ruido del ataque. Ella brevemente cubrió su rostro, con lo que Izuku pudo aprovechar para acercarse.

Aun cuando no quería ser duro con una mujer, ya había aprendido de las otras Caídas que no era conveniente subestimar a sus oponentes y por lo tanto asesto un puñetazo contra el estomago de la heroína de la misma forma en que hubiera hecho contra Baraqiel.

El ataque fue exitoso, más el hecho de ambos usaran el mismo elemento volvió a causar que el ataque de Izuku tuviera poco efecto. Añadido a esto, el chico empezó a preguntarse en qué nivel estaba relacionada su oponente con lo sobrenatural, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que ella ni siquiera había activado su Quirk para la batalla. Estaba actuando únicamente con su fuerza natural.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente este es chico interesante. Esperaba que el intentara hacer algo vistoso y llamativo, pero en cambio realizo movimientos certeros que respondían al oponente que enfrentaba. Tengo que suponer que él sabe como es mi forma de actuar.

-S-solo vi el video de cuanto enfrento a esa banda armada con ametralladoras y granadas. Aunque nadie logro lastimarla, si se mostro incomodada por el ruido que causaron los explosivos.

-¿Te diste cuenta de ello? Vaya y yo pensé que había pasado desapercibido.

-A diferencia de otros héroes que usan el rayo, su Quirk no hace especial ruido, así que supuse que sus otras características le hacían vulnerable.

-… -Yoruichi quedo sin habla al tiempo que giraba su mirada sobre Azazel.

-Sí. El es bastante deductivo. Todo el tiempo que debe haber pasado viendo a héroes hacen que no sea conveniente que él se vaya al lado contrario.

-Ya lo creo-dijo la mujer viendo al peliverde ahora con bastante interés. –Hmm. Me parece que podría haber encontrado a un buen aprendiz-dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico. –Es una pena que no sigas el tema felino que me distingue, pero tienes lo necesario para aprender mis movimientos.

-Wow. Yo realmente no sé qué decir-respondió el chico.

-Me gustan más los hombres que actúan que los que se la pasan hablando. Si demuestras que puedes seguir mi ritmo, incluso podrías asegurarte un puesto como mi sucesor.

-….. Esto…. Lo siento, pero yo no creo que sea adecuado para ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo ya tengo un héroe al que quiero seguir.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de quien se trata?

-All Might.

-Oh. Ese es un modelo muy grande que seguir. Casi hace que no me sienta menospreciada-bromeo la pelimorada.

-No me lo tome a mal. También considero que usted es heroína muy importante, pero yo aspiro a convertirme en el mejor y solo puedo conseguir eso siguiendo al que tiene ese titulo.

-Ciertamente yo no puedo competir con la energía y el entusiasmo con el que trabaja ese sujeto, pero no por ello voy a dejarte pasar. Voy a seguir la petición de Azazel, así que espero verte atendiendo a lo que te voy a enseñar. No voy a esperar a que llegues a las tutorías para convencerte de cambiar de parecer.

Izuku trago con cierto nerviosismo a esa declaración, mas no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz porque en verdad su futuro como héroe estaba abriéndose frente a él. Parecía que un nuevo reto se le había presentado, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

* * *

Y con este capítulo termino el periodo de entrenamiento para Izuku. Para el siguiente ya empezare con el camino canon. Este capítulo era para introducir dos cosas. Presentarle a Izuku su piedra en el zapato y otorgarle un tutor que le pudiera enseñar movimientos distintos a los que usa en el manga. Estos no están nada mal, pero quería adicionarle unos cuantos mas y no van a negarme que Yoruichi era la ideal para el proceso. Con ella presente, Izuku puede aprender algo de Hakuda.

 **Maximum Rhapsody** : Ya HS DxD es bastante nutrida, pero siempre me las arreglo para agregar una que otra cosa de otras series. El capitulo debió demostrarlo.

 **Skull Flame** : el problema con BNHA es que los fic en español son prácticamente un campo minado. A menos que se vaya a la sección crossover, es difícil conseguir algo bueno.

-Ten lo por seguro.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias. La gracia con BNHA es que allí no descuidan a los compañeros de Izuku en el manga, asi que no podía cometer ese error.

 **omega9028:** por supuesto. Aunque tendré en cuenta esas cosas, no puedo apresurarme tanto con ellas.

 **Lady Maria G** : Gracias. Lamento el retraso. He tenido el tiempo bastante copado y por mis actualizaciones han estado bastante limitadas.

Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Cap 4

**BNHA - Green Lighthing**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

Verse frente a las puertas del edificio donde se realizaría el examen de ingreso de la U. A High School naturalmente causo que Izuku sintiera un montón de mariposas en el estomago. El momento de la verdad había llegado y pronto mostraría si tenía o no material para convertirse en un Héroe Profesional. Ya muchos tenían la certeza de que si, pero era un ente especializado como la U.A quien tendría la última palabra.

En términos de conocimiento y experiencia, el Midoriya sentía que estaba preparado. El asunto que le preocupaba era su recién adquirido Quirk.

No fue hasta el último momento, es decir, la mañana de ese día, que All Might le paso la antorcha del **One for All**. Ya había alcanzado la constitución física mínima para aguantar el poder de tal Quirk, por lo que tras unas palabras de aliento y una reafirmación del compromiso que asumía al tomarlo, Izuku recibió la segunda de las herramientas con la que se desarrollaría como Héroe.

Al principio Izuku pensó que tendría que manejar el **One for All** y el **Fulgur Caestus** como dos poderes completamente separados, pero gracias a los contactos de All Might y Azazel acomodaron las cosas con las autoridades para hacer parecer que Izuku había adquirido un Quirk en los últimos meses. Oficialmente el había adquirido el **Force Thunder** , un Quirk que aumentaba la fuerza del usuario en función de la energía eléctrica que contenía su cuerpo. Como "usuario primerizo", el necesitaba de equipo especial para controlar su poder, así que la presencia de sus guanteletes estaría perfectamente justificadas.

Izuku cuestionaba un poco que All Might hubiera esperado tanto para hacer la entrega, pero el solo dominio de su Sacred Gear le tomo un buen tiempo, así que era dudoso que el lograra hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo en primer lugar. Por tal razón, para evitar incidentes él tenía planeado solo usar lo aprendido de Baraqiel y Yoruichi. Usar el One for All estaba descartado por el momento, aun cuando All Might le había dado algunas "instrucciones" para emplearlo.

El chico esperaba fervientemente no hacer el ridículo en medio del examen, aunque de cierta forma tenía a su favor que posiblemente otra persona seria quien sería el centro de atención y no en el buen sentido.

¡Pop!

Con el estallido de una bolsa de papel, Izuku giro su mirada hacia una conocida que también había venido a realizar el examen de admisión. Esta era Koumei, quien actualmente usaba un suéter con capucha para cubrirse. Este sin embargo no le impedía usar bolsas de papel para controlar la hiperventilación que en ese momento manifestaba. Aunque estaba escondida tras un árbol, el enorme número de estudiantes estaba haciendo que pasara un mal rato. Ella en verdad no toleraba las multitudes.

Izuku realmente no entendía porque ella se encontraba aquí. A lo largo de los últimos meses ella había desestimado cualquier intención de tomar el examen o convertirse en una Héroe Profesional, pero a último momento ella notifico que si lo haría. Su actitud no daba a entender que estuviera totalmente de acuerdo la idea, pero de todas formas se encontraba allí.

En lo particular el Midoriya no estaba incomodo de que Koumei asistiera al examen. A pesar del potencial desastre que podría provocar, le creaba tranquilidad que hubiera varias caras conocidas cerca. Casi todos sus compañeros de Grigori aplicarían para la U.A. La única excepción era Saiko, quien iría a otra academia que tenia la particularidad de ser exclusiva para chicas. Una lástima para Izuku, quien creía que la inteligencia de la Intelli era un arma formidable, pero al menos era una oportunidad de conocer sobre otras academias, pues ambos jóvenes quedaron en que se escribirían.

Claro que para que esa charla tuviera sentido, el Midoriya debía aprobar el examen que tenía por delante.

-Entonces después de todo hiciste aparición, Deku.

Siendo que solo una persona le decía de esa forma, Izuku pudo reconocer rápidamente quien le estaba hablando. Nada más se volteo el peliverde se encontró con la amenazante mirada de su "amigo" de la infancia.

-Kacchan.

-No sé donde habrás estado tonteando en estos últimos meses, pero ni creas que tienes alguna posibilidad de pasar el examen.

-Eso ya lo veremos-rectifico el peliverde mostrando un poco de confianza en sus palabras.

-Tsk-exclamo el Bakugo para pasar de largo y dirigirse hacia el edificio del examen.

Una vez que el rubio salió de su vista, Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Sus piernas estaban algo temblorosas, pero no se deshizo en temblores como solía ocurrir cuando se cruzaba con Katsuki o cualquiera de los chicos que lo molestaba. El entrenamiento con los Caídos en serio le había ayudado a controlar sus nervios pensó el chico antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y tropezar hacia el piso.

Ya el joven se veía golpeándose el rostro contra el suelo, pero quedo perplejo cuando quedo suspendido en el aire.

-¿Estás bien?-fue la pregunta de la responsable. Una joven castaña de mejillas coloradas, quien tenía su mano sobre el hombro del Midoriya. –Lamento haber usado mi Quirk tan repentinamente. Pensé que sería un mal presagio si te tropezaras justo ahora. ¿No lo crees?

-¿Huh? Eh.

-Estoy tan nerviosa. Apuesto que tu también lo estas.

-…

-¡Bueno, hasta luego! Buena suerte con el examen-dijo la castaña antes de retirarse.

Una vez que la joven desapareció de la vista, Izuku no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba. Naturalmente ya había logrado tener conversaciones con las que estudiaban en Grigori, pero no era lo mismo dado a que allí parecía ser una obligatoriedad debido al limitado número de integrantes. Era un gran avance para su persona que una chica le hablara y ayudara por voluntad propia.

Con ese nuevo ánimo encima, Izuku entonces se dirigió al auditorio donde reunían a todos los estudiantes a examinar.

-o-

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos a mi show!-fue el potente saludo con el que examinador del evento recibió a los aspirantes a Héroe. -¡Digan todos hey!-aunque su entusiasmo era grande, los jóvenes no respondían ante él y el auditorio quedo en silencio ante su llamado. -¡Tengo escalofríos en mi columna, oyentes! Muy bien, les voy a explicar de qué ira la prueba.

El auditorio era básicamente un público difícil, sin embargo al menos una persona sintió emoción por el hombre presente.

-Oh, dios mío. Ese es el héroe tipo voz Present Mic-dijo Izuku para sí mismo, aunque su voz se extendía a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, incluyendo a su ex-compañero de clases, Katsuki. –Lo oí esta semana en la radio. Los profesores del Yuei en serio son héroes profesionales.

-Ya cállate-dijo el rubio fastidiado.

-¡Ahora presten atención, oyentes! Probaremos su valor en una carrera de diez minutos por una réplica de un distrito urbano. Pueden tomar la ruta que quieras, todos se reunirán en el punto de encuentro luego de la presentación-dijo Present Mic mientras mostraba un esquema que mostraba varios caminos que se reunían en el centro.

-Ya veo. Ellos no pretenden dejar que los amigos o compañeros se ayuden entre sí. Nos dieron un número de serie, pero seremos puestos en zonas completamente al azar.

-No me mires o te matare.

-Seguramente está programado para que no tenga que toparme contigo.

-Tsk-expreso el Bakugou con especial molestia.

Izuku tomo esa reacción como su compañero en verdad tenía ganas de aplastarlo.

-Ahora hay algo importante que señalar. Esparciremos un gran número de enemigos en el curso de la carrera. Aparecerán en tres variedades distintas, con puntuaciones concordantes a su nivel de dificultad. Su objetivo será derrotar tantos le sean posibles con sus Quirk-siguió explicando Present Mic. –Y no piensen en atacar a otros participantes o cualquier otra acción anti heroica. Eso va contra las reglas. ¿Caspici?

-Perdone, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-fue el comentario de joven de lentes que se levanto de entre los examinados.

-Por supuesto.

-El folleto que se nos facilito claramente nos indica que hay un total de cuatro tipos de enemigos. Tal error sería una gran vergüenza para el calibre de la prestigiosa U.A. La razón por la que todos estamos sentados aquí es porque su buscamos su consejo para convertirnos en héroes modelos-dijo el chico con gran seriedad. -¡Y tu, pelo encrespado!

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-dijo Izuku viéndose señalado.

-¿Podrías mantener en tu sitio? Distraes a los demás-dijo el joven de lentes con una mortal mirada. –Si piensas que la U.A es alguna clase de excursión placentera, entonces olvídate de este sitio ahora mismo.

Izuku entonces tapo su boca con algo de vergüenza. Ya le habían dicho que tendía a murmurar mucho cuando estaba poniéndole atención a un tema, pero no sabía que estaba molestando tanto a los presentes.

-Bien, bien. Gracias por mencionar eso examinado 7111. El cuarto tipo de enemigo con el que se toparan vale 0 puntos, así que llámenlo un elemento tramposo. Es como el Thwomp de Super Mario Bros. 3. Su objetivo es arrasar con todo y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo-término de explicar Present Mic.

-Entonces es un enemigo que debe ser superado esquivándolo-se dijo Izuku.

 _-Esto se parece demasiado a un videojuego_ -pensó cierta encapuchada. – _Supongo que entonces se pueden ejecutar ciertas "trampas_ ".

-Ya veo. Entonces ruego que disculpe mi ruda interrupción-dijo el joven lentes disculpándose con una abrupta reverencia.

-Bien eso es suficiente para mí. Ahora empezare con los mandatos de esta escuela que es mi alma mater-retomo Present Mic. –Como un cierto héroe llamado Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez. Los verdaderos héroes nunca dejan de superarse incluso ante las desgracias de la vida. Ahora pasemos al evento principal, ¡Plus Ultra!

[Un rato después]

Izuku y una parte de los estudiantes examinados se vieron a las afueras de una ciudad en miniatura. Ya habían pasado por la prueba escrita y ahora estaba por lidiar con la prueba práctica, por lo que todos andaban con ropas deportivas. Añadidas a estas, varios contaban con equipamientos que se adaptaban a sus Quirk. El Midoriya era por supuesto una excepción a esto, por lo que se sentía algo nervioso por tener activado su Sacred Gear entre tantas personas. Eso añadido a las dudas que todavía tenía sobre como seria su desempeño hacía que el chico fuera una maraña de nervios.

Afortunadamente para él, sus presunciones fueron correctas y estaba en un grupo diferente al donde Katsuki haría su prueba. Además, el noto que también estaba la chica con la se había topado en la entrada. El se disponía darle las gracias por la ayuda y de paso desearle suerte para la prueba, mas fue detenido por una mano.

-Hey, amigo. ¿Quién exactamente tu?-dijo el chico de lentes de hace un rato. -¿No estarás pensando en obstruir el paso de los demás en la prueba, verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Estas demasiado intranquilo para alguien que aspira a ser un Héroe. Pareces alguien que está a punto de hacer una maldad.

 _-¿¡En serio no se permite estar nervioso!?_

-Oye, ¿ese no es el chico que ha estado muy misterioso desde la puerta principal?

-Sí. Ese chico no ha dejado de temblar desde entonces.

-Bien. Supongo que entonces es un rival del que no hay que preocuparse.

- _Ugrh. Supongo que me ven como un oponente fácil_ \- pensó Izuku con decepción. Aunque había entrenado mucho, su complexión todavía era muy delgada.

-¡Y comiencen!-anuncio Present Mic.

-¿Huh?-fue la expresión de todos los presentes.

-¿Cual es el punto? ¡No tal cosa como una cuenta hacia atrás en una batalla real! ¡Corran, corran! ¡La batuta ha sido lanzada!

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Izuku ya había sido dejado atrás por sus compañeros de prueba.

-¡Ultimo! ¡No! Todavía puedo alcanzarlos. Solo tengo que empezar a aplicar todo lo que he aprendido-se dijo el peliverde para correr hacia el campo de la prueba.

Todo el mundo estaba atacando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Los enemigos de la prueba resultaron ser robots de distintos tipos y tamaños. Los aspirantes lidian con ellos como podían. Algunos usaban su Quirk directamente para destruirlos mediante el uso de los rayos o proyectiles que les concedían sus habilidades. Otros debían usar sus habilidades de formas más creativas como quienes hicieron flotar a los robots para luego hacer que la caída los destruyera. Por último, estuvieron quienes tuvieron que recurrir a los golpes para hacer el oficio.

Izuku entro en este grupo. Cargando el poder de su **Fulgur Caestus** en su cuerpo, el chico no solo consiguió que este se moviera más rápido, sino que puso su mente a funcionar a un nivel superior y con ello se adelanto a los movimientos de sus contendientes.

Los robots que enfrentaba eran diversos, pero tenían en común que la cabeza de todos parecía vulnerable. El chico exploto eso y haciendo uso de las técnicas de movimiento que le había enseñado Yoruichi, el se acerco a ello y desconecto las partes mediante su gancho a sus quijadas.

Una persona normal tendría que preocuparse por su mano chocando con el metal, pero **Fulgur Caestus** ofrecía a su portador la protección necesaria para golpear indiscriminadamente sin ningún percance. Además la fuerza eléctrica detrás de cada golpe era suficiente para freír los circuitos de sus oponentes.

Tal fue la habilidad con la que el Midoriya despacho a los enemigos con lo que se topaba que los otros examinados que le veían no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y por ende distraerse de lo que hacían.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pensaba que ese pelo pincho era un debilucho!

-Sus movimientos son una locura. De ninguna forma es un novato en la peleas.

-Maldición. Es un hecho que estaba actuando así para que lo subestimáramos.

-Que acto tan despreciable. No hizo creer que era débil y bajamos la guardia. Sabía que algo malo con ese chico-se dijo a mismo el chico de lentes que todavía tenia su atención sobre Izuku.

El chico en cuestión no estaba al tanto de lo que los demás pensaban de él, pero en lo que al él respectaba estaba completamente conforme con los resultados de su entrenamiento. Este no solo le había puesto en estado físico idóneo para un aspirante a Héroe sino que le había preparado mentalmente para enfrentar amenazas. De ninguna forma se iba acobardar con unos robots cuando había visto enfrentado a oponentes como Baraqiel o Yoruichi.

Claro que un chico como Midoriya todavía tuvo la facultad de sorprenderse cuando los examinadores decidieron que era tiempo para que el cuarto enemigo hiciera aparición.

Azazel tenía la maña de construir cosas peligrosas, pero hasta ahora ninguna tenía el tamaño del robot que hizo presencia en el área de la prueba. Este era más alto que los edificios del lugar y con su solo avance empezó a causar una ola de destrucción que nadie fue capaz de ignorar.

Con la aparición de esa monstruosidad Izuku supo que su trabajo había llegado a su fin. Había derrotado a un buen numero de enemigos y estaba seguro que con ello el tendría puntuación suficiente para pasar el examen. No había ningún merito en enfrentar a un robot que valía 0 puntos, así que debía emprender la retirada de la misma forma en la que los demás también lo estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo, un gemido de dolor hizo que cancelara sus planes y prácticamente dejara de pensar.

Otra vez se trataba de la chica castaña de la entrada. Los derrumbes causados por el gigantesco robot habían hecho que ella quedara atrapada por unos escombros, lo cual era un enorme problema dado que estaba en el camino de la amenaza.

Para muchos, Izuku del tipo que pensaba antes de actuar. En realidad lo hacía mucho y muy a menudo. No obstante, como en esa ocasión en la que se lanzo para rescatar a su compañero aun cuando era poco lo que podía hacer, el chico dio un paso adelante y se abalanzo contra el enorme para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento acudió instintivamente a las palabras de su mentor para usar el poder del **One for All** y apretando el trasero el dijo las palabras desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **-¡Smash!**

Aunque las distintas áreas de la prueba estaban lo suficientemente separadas para que no hubiera intervenciones y distracciones entre los participantes, ninguno fue capaz de ignorar el retumbe del trueno que se hizo escuchar en todos los alrededores. El impacto por supuesto fue mayor para quienes estuvieron en la zona cero del evento, donde además se vio el resplandor de este. Una centella verdosa que fulmino todo a su paso. El robot que se suponía que debía ser una amenaza imbatible para los examinados termino con la parte superior de su cuerpo totalmente fundida y destrozada. Además el impacto había sido suficiente para sacarle de equilibrio, por lo que ahora estaba en caída sobre su propia espalda.

El antiguo portador de ese poder sonrió ante la pantalla que le mostraba la escena. No por gusto ante la fuerza mostrada por su pupilo, sino por las condiciones en que había sido usada. Un héroe que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sin miramientos a rescatar a un inocente era lo que necesitaba la academia.

Izuku sin embargo no tenia eso en mente cuando decidió lanzarse a detener al robot amenaza. Tampoco lo tenía presente mientras caía al suelo luego de hacer su acto.

Aunque estaba feliz de que intrépida acción hubiera tenido un resultado más marcado que cuando fue contra el villano de lodo, Izuku empezó a percibir las consecuencias de su movimientos.

Ambas piernas rotas y el brazo derecho destrozado. Ese el resultado de su abrupta carrera y puñetazo al robot gigante. Aunque había preparado su cuerpo para recibir el **One for All** , este todavía no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo. Había actuado como un cañón de cristal y ahora estaba en problemas por ello.

El dolor era imposible de ignorar, pero le tenía más atención al suelo al que estaba acercándose con una vertiginosa caída. Como humano, no tenía la habilidad de vuelo de los Caídos y tampoco había avanzando tanto con Yoruichi como aprender las técnicas que tenia ella para desafiar la gravedad. La única opción que se le ocurría en esos momentos era replicar uno de los movimientos de All Might para salvarse.

Tenía en la cabeza una idea de lo que tenía que usar, pero la idea de romperse el otro brazo lo lleno dudas sobre cuando debía hacerlo y si su movimiento le causaría más problemas.

El espacio para maniobrar se reducía mas a cada momento, pero al último instante un rayo de esperanza se le apareció al chico en la forma de una bofetada.

Era la chica castaña que había salvado, quien haciendo uso de un escombro del robot lo intercepto a medio vuelo con el uso de su Quirk gravitacional. La caída de Izuku se detuvo en el acto por un momento y aunque esta se dio de todas formas debido a que la chica no pudo mantener su habilidad por mucho tiempo, no fue para nada lo aparatosa que hubiera sido sin su intervención.

Sin siquiera fuerzas para poder agradecerle a la chica por su ayuda, Izuku tuvo que dedicárselas mentalmente, mientras el anuncio de que el examen había acabado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-El aniquilo esa cosa de un solo ataque.

-Pensaba que tenía un Quirk de aumento de fuerza, pero eso estuvo en otro nivel…

-Porque alguien con una tan asombrosa habilidad estaba tan nervioso. Es demasiado extraño.

-¿Quizá estaba fingiendo para burlarse de nosotros?

-No parece el tipo de persona que haga esas cosas.

-Bueno, como sea que lo mires, ese chico es increíble.

- _No se trata solo de eso_ -pensó el chico de lentes mientras analizaba toda la escena. – _Al principio el reconoció la amenaza que representaba ese robot y escapo como todos nosotros lo hicimos. Sabía que no lo podía enfrentar sin consecuencias, pero aun así el regreso a ayudar a esa chica en cuanto vio que estaba en problemas. Yo también lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque estábamos en medio de la prueba... Espera, ¿será que eso también era parte del examen-_ pensó mientras veía como el peliverde era atendido por la enfermera de la U.A. La Heroína Juvenil, Recovery Girl. -Si la naturaleza de la prueba es esa, entonces ese chico…

[Una semana después]

-Izuku.

-….

-¿Izuku?

-…..

-¿¡Izuku!?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué le sonríes tan raro al pescado?-pregunto Inko preocupada, al ver que su hijo veía su desayuno con una mirada perdida.

-Ah. Lo siento. Estoy bien-dijo el chico para retomar su comida.

Como alguien que tenía la duda de si había puesto el signo correcta en la respuesta de un examen de matemática, Izuku estaba nervioso sobre si su último acto en el examen había causado alguna penalización a su nota en el examen práctico. Un Héroe debía hacer perfecto uso de su Quirk y era inconcebible que mostrara problemas de control como los suyos.

Mucha gente comento sobre lo raro que era que se hubiera herido con su propio Quirk y como parecía que era la primera vez que lo manifestaba. No estaban lejos de tener la razón, por lo que el Midoriya estaba nervioso de cómo llevaría el asunto en el futuro.

Su madre era una de las más preocupadas al respecto. Ella estaba contenta de que Izuku estuviera avanzado con su sueño, pero naturalmente poseía su suspicacia sobre el cómo su hijo, quien había sido diagnosticado como Quirkless por docenas de doctores, había regresado de su campamento con una habilidad despertada, que por si fuera de paso no coincidía en lo absoluto con la de sus padres.

Izuku no le había contado a ella ningún aspecto de la verdad. No solo por que el asunto de lo sobrenatural sería algo que la sorprendería demasiado, sino porque debía conservar el secreto de All Might a como dé lugar.

-¡I-izu! ¡Izuku!-dijo repente Inko, para que entonces Izuku entonces viera como ella venia hacia el de acelerada. -¡Llego! ¡Esta aquí!-dijo ella extendiendo el sobre que había estado esperando toda la semana.

Con el corazón latiendo a millón, el peliverde se encerró en su habitación y vio con vacilación el sobre antes de romperlo con un tirón, provocando que de allí cayera un pequeño dispositivo circular.

-{¡He aparecido en forma de holograma!}-anuncio cierto héroe tan pronto el dispositivo se activo y proyecto una imagen sobre la pared.

-¡All Might!

-{Tomo algo de tiempo hacer esto, así que me disculpo no haberte llamado antes. Pero supongo que no habrá problema, porque nos veremos más seguido a partir de ahora. Ya que se ha decidido que trabajare en la U.A a partir de ahora}.

 _-¿¡En serio!?_

-{Pero eso es lo de menos ahora. Supongo que querrás saber cómo te fue en examen. Pues déjame decírtelo, chico. ¡Te fue de maravilla!}-dijo el hombre haciendo un visto bueno con su mano para el gran alivio y alegría de Izuku. -{Lo hiciste bien en el examen escrito y en el práctico ni se diga. Saliste eximido allí}.

-¿Eh?

-{Acaso crees que solo se evaluaba cuantos robots destruían los aspirantes. ¡No! ¡También eran importantes las acciones que llegaban a los demás! ¡La forma en que la que te dispusiste a salvar a esa chica encanto a los jueces! ¡Ganaste muchos puntos gracias a ello!}

-Eso quiere decir que….

-{Es lo que debes estar pensando. Pasaste el examen. Has sido aceptado en la U.A}-declaro All Might para la emoción del peliverde.

[En la noche]

-¡All Might!

¡Hey! ¿¡Que haces!? Recuerda que esta forma es secreta-reclamo el mencionado Héroe, quien en esos momentos estaba en su forma famélica. El e Izuku habían acordado una reunión en un parque de la ciudad y si bien en las presentes horas no había muchas personas transitando el sitio, las precauciones no estaban demás.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estoy muy emocionado por haber pasado el examen!

-No te culpo. Lo hiciste muy bien, muchacho. En verdad fue una buena idea haberte puesto bajo el ala de Azazel y su gente.

-Ciertamente he logrado mucho con ellos.

-Te contentara también escuchar que todos tus compañeros también lo lograron.

-¿Eh?

-Como tú, ellos mostraron un desempeño ideal para la U.A, así que también fueron aceptados.

-Que bueno. Me asegurare de escribirles luego.

-Bien. Ahora entrando a otros asuntos. Tengo que aclararte que no le dicho nada a ellos sobre nuestra relación. No puedo mostrar ningún tipo de favoritismo.

-Lo entiendo. Me sorprendió mucho esa noticia de que enseñaras en la U.A. aunque tiene sentido porque tu oficina está ubicada en Roppongi, Minato Ward, Tokio…..

-Para el carro, chico-dijo el Héroe poniéndose serio. –Debes tener presente es que ya le dije a la academia sobre mi problema, aunque ellos no me respondieron nada al respecto. Aun así les dije que estaba en la búsqueda de un sucesor.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tiene sentido con todos estudiantes con buenos Quirk que hay allí-dijo Izuku viendo sus manos, al tiempo que recordaba el incidente de la prueba. – **One for All**. Solo necesite de un golpe para destrozar mi cuerpo. ¿En serio soy apto para ese poder?

-No se puede evitar que tengas tus dudas, pero no te preocupes. Lo tuyo era algo que se esperaba.

-¿?

-Alguien que adquiere un nuevo poder de la nada, naturalmente no va a conseguir controlarlo a la primera. Hay genios que lo hacen, pero gente como nosotros lo hacemos mediante duro trabajo -explico el rubio. –Como te dije cuando te pase la antorcha, tu cuerpo se volvió un recipiente para el poder. Sin embargo eso no significa que puedas controlarlo a tus anchas. Todavía eres un recipiente demasiado pequeño y tu objetivo a partir de ahora es aprender a regularlo, mientras incrementas tu tamaño.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora regresa a tu casa que estas no son horas para que un chico sano este en la calle. Recuerda que aunque todavía falta para que comiencen las clases, no puedes descuidar tu entrenamiento. Ahora que las cosas han empezado.

-¡Sí! nos vemos luego-dijo Izuku despidiéndose.

 _-Ve, muchacho. Que la llama ya se te ha sido concedida. Aunque la mía se hace poco a poco más débil, veré que la tuya se haya desarrollado para cuándo mi tiempo haya terminado_ -se dijo All Might a sí mismo, mientras veía a su pupilo partir.

* * *

Y con esto termino este nuevo capítulo. Aun siguiendo la esencia del original, mostré los primeros cambios que tendría la vida de Izuku en la U.A. Un mejor puntaje en examen era necesario, pues de ninguna forma el se paralizaría con unos robots de aluminio (admitamos que esas cosas deben ser estúpidamente débiles) cuando estuvo frente a uno de los Cadre más fuertes de Grigori. Ya se imaginaran la cara de Bakugo cuando vea en qué posición quedo en el ranking de notas. Él ni siquiera logro alcanzar el top 3.

 **omega9028** : si nos ponemos técnicos, ya el Fulgur Caestus controla el plasma como tal pues la electricidad es una de las formas que tiene tal estado de la materia. Por supuesto tengo mis planes con los villanos. DxD tiene malos de sobra como para que algunos no estén de parte de la liga de villanos.

 **Skull Flame: -** Ya te imaginaras que otra caída lo tendrá en su mira. –Sobre Yoruichi, me imagino que el estilo ideal para Izuku es uno que combine la velocidad de ella y el poder de All Might.

 **Maximum Rhapsody:** Eso se verá más adelante.

 **Rebellion Rose** : Gracias.

Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora.


	6. Cap 5

**BNHA - Green Lighthing**

No me pertenece Boku no Hero Academy, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 5**

-¡Wow! ¿¡Qué pasa con los estudiantes de este año!? ¡Son una autentica locura!

-Ni que lo digas. Los resultados del examen práctico definitivamente irán al libro de records.

-El chico del primer lugar pueden jactarse de tener la mejor puntuación conseguida en la prueba. No solo se encargo de una buena cantidad de enemigos sino que capto el espíritu de la prueba y ayudo a su compañera que estaba en problemas.

-Se me hace raro que se haya herido con su Quirk, pero como culparlo cuando derribo a ese robot goliath con un solo golpe. ¡Cielos! No puede dejar de gritar ¡Sí! cuando vi eso.

-El segundo puesto también fue una pasada. Ese chico barriendo con los robot con ese escudo en su brazo fue un autentico espectáculo. Claro que hizo tanto como el peliverde y puños de rayo.

-No olvides que el verdadero valor de ese estudiante vino cuando empleo ese Quirk para desplegar barreras y proteger a los estudiantes más débiles del desastre provocado por el robot de cero puntos de su área. Ese sí que fue heroísmo puro.

-Esos dos tuvieron un buen equilibrio entre sus puntuaciones. Ahora respeto al siguiente en la lista…. ¿Esa chica está bien de la cabeza? Quiero decir, al principio de la prueba apenas si mostraba algo de valor y luego pum, se cargo todo lo que tenía en el camino. O al menos hizo que lo robots lo hicieran.

-Me agrado su estrategia. Uso su agilidad para burlar a los robots de tres puntos y hacer que estos atacaran a los inferiores. Luego fue más allá usando al de cero puntos para continuar subiendo su puntuación mientras los demás corrían.

-Si nos ponemos sinceros ella no ataco ni a un solo robot por su cuenta. No obstante tenemos que darle merito por su control de masas y por qué hizo algo más que solo atacar todo lo que se movía como suelen hacer todos los aspirantes. Solo me intriga porque los robots se obsesionaron tanto con ella. No debían concentrarse con ningún participante en particular.

-Ciertamente causa curiosidad. Esas burlas y provocaciones que les hecho no debían causar ese efecto. El cuarto lugar que es un caso similar, aunque por otro lado reunió a los robots usando explosiones controladas. Se centro en los pequeños de bajo puntaje y luego los arraso con ataques veloces y certeros.

-Eso nos lleva a la chica del quinto. Ella hizo básicamente lo contrario. Solo se concentro en los de tres puntos e incluso enfrento a de cero puntos sin motivo alguno. Casi pareciera que tiene músculos por cerebro.

-Al menos mostro a los demás que las mujeres también pegan duro.

Y un sinfín de comentarios como ese se dieron mientras un hombre de mirada agotada y fastidiada se quejaba del escándalo. Mientras que los demás determinarían que candidatos aprobarían, el se encargaría de probar si esos resultados no fueron cuestión de suerte.

-o-

-1-1. 1-1- se repetía a si mismo el Midoriya mientras pasa distintas puertas y ubicaba su salón de clases. –Wow. Este sitio sí que es grande-dijo sintiéndose algo perdido hasta que encontró el salón en cuestión y se paro frente a una gigantesca puerta. – _Supongo que diseño así para quienes son especialmente altos por sus Quirk_ -pensó al tiempo que se preguntaba quienes serian sus compañeros de clase.

El número de aprobados del año fueron apenas 44 jóvenes, por lo que sin contar las inscripciones que se daban por recomendaciones, cada salón debía tener 22 estudiantes. Izuku esperaba que sus amigos de Grigori, quienes le informaron que también habían aprobado, estuvieran en la misma clase. De no ser así, no importaba mucho, con tal de no toparse con dos chicos en particular. En verdad esperaba no conseguirse con Katsuki y el chico que lo incomodaba en el examen. Ellos eran demasiado aterradores para tener que aguantarlos durante todo su entrenamiento de héroes.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No puedes poner tus pies ahí! ¿No crees que es un total irrespeto hacia tus demás compañeros de clase y trabajadores de la institución?-reclamo cierto pelinegro de lentes a cierto rubio pelopincho.

-Nah. Y en realidad no me importa-respondió altaneramente y en tono de burla el Bakugo, sin mover un centímetro sus pies de la posición en la que estaban. -De cualquier forma, ¿de qué secundaria vienes tu extra barato?

Izuku solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa de resignación al ver que los dos estaban en su clase.

-De la escuela privada…ehem. Vengo de Sumei Junior Highschool. Mi nombre Iida Tenya.

-¿Soumei? ¿Entonces acaso no eres de la elite de mierda? En ese caso tengo una razón para destruirte.

-¿¡Destruirme!? ¡Qué respuesta tan descarada! ¿Acaso no planeas convertirte en un héroe?-dijo Iida perturbado por la respuesta del Bakugo, para entonces notar a un Izuku que intentaba entrar de incognito. -¡Tu!

-¿Eh?-expreso el peliverde viendo como el chico de lentes iba hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Iida Tanya de Soumei.

-Sí. Acabo de escucharlo.

-Yo estuve muy equivocado sobre ti-dijo Iida poniendo una expresión de lamento, mientras movía su manos extendidas de una forma muy recta. – Al principio pensaba que estabas actuando como una molestia al principio del examen, pero demostraste que estabas totalmente capacitado y de paso descubriste la naturaleza oculta del examen. Odio admitirlo, pero eres un mejor que yo.

-Lo siento. Yo tampoco lo entendí-pensó en respuesta Izuku, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del Tenya.

-Hey, Izuku-dijo un pelirrojo que automáticamente fue familiar para el Midoriya.

-Kirishima-dijo el peliverde procediendo a saludar al chico, quien ya estaba sentado en el salón junto con Jirou, Tokoyami y Sero.

-Lo logramos, viejo. Por fin estamos en la U.A.

-Así es. Me alegra ver que todos lo lograron.

-Es correcto. Itsuka también aprobó, pero ella quedo en la otra clase-explico Kyoka.

-Que mal.

-No. Lo malo es que ella terminara en la misma clase que nosotros-dijo Kirishima por lo bajo, mientras señalaba a la estudiante que estaba arrimada al fondo de salón. Esta estaba en posición de descanso, pero las orejas de la capucha que llevaba se pararon ante la mención.

-Te escuche-replico con molestia la joven en cuestión.

-Ya veo-dijo Izuku sonriendo nerviosamente, al entender que Kirishima se refería a Koumei. En verdad no sabía que decir, pues era la hija de uno de sus mentores y por ende le debía un cierto nivel compresión. Solo un poco.

-¡Oh! ¿¡El chico peliagudo!?-exclamo con sorpresa otra estudiante que al poco tiempo ingreso al salón.

Izuku atendió a la mención y se volteo para toparse con la misma chica del examen de admisión.

Nuevamente se encanto con su presencia. Frente a la desvergüenza que solían mostrar las Caídas de Grigori, la sencillez, gentileza y entusiasmo de la castaña eran un rayo de sol que el peliverde no pudo evitar elogiar.

-¡No tuve tiempo de agradecerte por la ayuda en el examen!-dijo la castaña acercándose al Midoriya. -De verdad que me salvaste. Ese golpe tuyo en verdad fue algo de otro mundo-explico ella con mucha energía, mientras que el chico se sonrojaba un poco por la cercanía que la joven tenía con él.

Mientras tanto Katsuki bufo con molestia ante la repentina, desde su perspectiva, popularidad que había ganado Deku de repente. Para el rubio no tenía sentido que un inútil sin poderes como el Midoriya ingresara en la U.A. No importaba el tipo de lugar donde fuera que estuviese en los últimos meses. Cual fuera el caso, estaba seguro que se trataba de alguna trampa o engaño para aprobar el examen.

 _-¡Esa patética rata actuó como si pudiera darme pelea…! El no debería mostrar rostro en este sitio_ -pensó celosamente el Bakugou.

-¿Me pregunto si harán hoy la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿O se tratara de un asesor que nos guie? ¿Me pregunto de que tratara hoy?-dijo la castaña a Izuku, en un bombardeo de preguntas que lo ponían cada vez mas rojo.

Su salvación fue una voz que repentinamente vino desde el piso, la cual interrumpió todo el ambiente que tenia la clase hasta el momento.

-Si viene por cosas como esa, mejor ve a otro sitio-dijo un hombre de mediana edad y apariencia trasnochada, que se encontraba en el suelo, dentro de una bolsa de dormir. –Este el departamento de héroes. Aquí no hacemos esas cosas-dijo al tiempo que sorbía una bolsa de jugo hasta dejarla vacía, haciéndolo ver como un raro.

 _-¿¡Quién demonios es ese sujeto!?_ -pensaron varios estudiantes, totalmente descolocados por la imagen del hombre.

-Hmmm. Tómense 8 segundos para calmarse. La vida es corta. Los jóvenes como ustedes carecen de sentido común-dijo el hombre, saliendo de su bolsa de dormir.

-¿¡Es el maestro!?-asumieron los presentes ante la aparente autoridad que el tipo estaba ejerciendo.

 _-Si es un maestro, entonces debe ser un héroe profesional_ -asumió Izuku. – _Aunque jamás lo había visto. Parece muy agotado._

-Soy el profesor asignado de esta clase. Aizawa Shota-dijo el ahora identificado héroe para entonces sacar un uniforme de su bolsa de dormir. –Tomen, pónganselos y vayan inmediatamente a la salida del campus-dijo el pelinegro para poner a distribuir la prenda a toda la clase.

-o-

Unos momentos después, toda la clase fue llevada a unos de los patios de la academia. El sitio contaba una pista de 100 metros, un tramo para los 50 metros, varias zonas de lanzamiento y casi todas área adecuadas para realizar ejercicios de atletismo.

-¿¡Un examen de compresión de Quirks!?-expresaron los estudiantes una vez que Aizawa explico que era lo siguiente harían.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió con la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿No debemos vernos primero con el consejero que nos guiara?-pregunto la castaña de la clase.

-Si buscan ser héroes, no tendrán tiempo para cosas absurdas como esas-explico el profesor, para entonces mirar hacia toda la clase. –Todos ustedes deben tener entendido que la fama de la U.A viene de la libertad que tiene su campus. Pues esa libertad también aplica a nosotros los profesores-dijo dejando perplejos a la mayoría. –Softbol. Salto de longitud. Carrera de 50 metros. Carreras de resistencia. Prueba de fuerza. Estiramiento. Salto estático. Todas esas son pruebas que vieron en la secundaria, pero con el uso de sus Quirks restringido. Las autoridades no han estandarizado este tipo de records ni han hecho un seguimiento de los niveles de poder-explico el Héroe, para entonces ver hacia Katsuki. –Bakugou, ¿Hasta dónde podías lanzar jugando softbol en la secundaria?

-67 metros.

-Ahora prueba usando tu Quirk-dijo Aizawa, señalando el área de lanzamiento. –Puedes hacerlo como quieras, siempre y cuando no te salgas del círculo.

-Bien-dijo el chico rubio para estirarse un poco.

-No te contengas.

 _-Solo debo aumentar el poder lanzamiento con unas ondas choque_ -pensó Katsuki, al tiempo que hacia el tiro y creaba una explosión para propulsar la pelota como si se tratara de una bala de cañón. -¡Muere!

-Antes que nada debo saber qué es lo que son capaces de hacer-dijo Aizawa mostrando a la clase el resultado obtenido por Bakugou, mediante un artefacto del tamaño de un teléfono.

-¡705.2 metros!

-Este será un medidor racional que servirá de base para crecimiento como Héroes.

-Ya veo. La prueba tiene total sentido ahora que lo pone de esa manera-se dijo a si mismo Midoriya mientras mentalizaba como serian todas las pruebas. –Esto será duro.

-Entonces podemos usar nuestros Quirks. Justo como se esperaba del departamento de Héroes.

-¡Esto será muy divertido!

-¿Divertido dices?-dijo Aizawa poniendo de repente tenebroso. -¿Entonces planeaban pasar sus tres años aquí pasando un buen rato? ¿Qué paso sobre convertirse en Héroes?-continuo con una mirada que casi parecía de ultratumba. –Bien. Si es así habrá una nueva regla. El que termine de último será juzgado sin compasión y será instantáneamente expulsado.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¿¡Es en serio!?

-Esta es la libertad que tenemos los profesores. ¡Sean bienvenidos al departamento de héroes!-dijo Aizawa con una expresión desquiciada.

- _Justo como se esperaba de la U.A. La iniciación será un bautizo infernal_ -pensó Izuku.

 _-¡Estamos jodidos!-_ pensaron el chico de cabello uva y el de cabello castaño que estaban en el sitio, una vez que se visualizaron realizando las pruebas.

 _-Genial. Termine en clase donde el profesor es un psicópata_ -pensó Koumei mientras suspiraba con pesar.

-o-

Al principio los estudiantes se quejaron por lo ilógico de la regla impuesta por Aizawa, mas tuvieron que soportarla ante la explicación que luego les dio el maestro sobre como ellos debían usar el examen para comprender de que era capaces en los escenarios ilógicos que se toparían en su carrera como héroes.

Las pruebas arrancaron con la carrera de 50 metros.

El primero que se lucio fue Iida usando su Quirk **Engine**. La velocidad era lo suyo, así que esperaba que su tiempo de 3.04 segundos fuera uno de los mejores.

Sus expectativas se mantuvieron por un buen rato, al tiempo que no todos consiguieron mejoras significativas en sus marcas. Un ejemplo era el de Urakara Ochako, la chica castaña con el Quirk anti gravitacional **Zero Gravity** , quien solo pudo aligerar el peso de sus ropas para aumentar levemente su velocidad. Ella apenas le resto unas milésimas a su tiempo de la secundaria.

Otras como Tsuyu Atsui si vieron mejores resultados. Ella con su biología batracia debido a su Quirk **Frog** , consiguió un tiempo de 5.58 segundos

Chicos como Yuga Aoyama y Katsuki Bakugou usaron una estrategia de propulsión con sus Quirk, **Naval Laser** y **Explosion** respectivamente, para llegar más rápido a la meta. Ambos lo lograron, mas no quedaron especialmente conformes. Específicamente Bakugou, quien pensó que sería más rápido. Yuga por otro lado se vio limitado por las debilidades de su Quirk.

Eijiro y Jirou estaban medianamente conformes con los resultados de que su entrenamiento en Grigori. Sus tiempos no fueron mejores que los de Sero y Tokoyami que usaron sus Quirk a su favor, pero al menos no los dejaron en el fondo de la lista. Los pensamientos agridulces que tuvieron vinieron del ridículo resultado que tuvo Izuku.

-¡2.6 segundos!-exclamo casi toda la clase cuando el peliverde cruzo la meta a una ridícula velocidad.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo!?-dijo Tenya con la quijada desencajada, que era la misma expresión con la que termino Bakugou, quien solo tuvo el autocontrol de no lanzarse sobre el chico para exigirle una explicación debido a que le presto atención a la conversación que tuvieron Tokoyami y Jiro en ese momento.

-Cielos. Sé que Midoriya obtuvo esa velocidad debido al empeño que le puso al entrenamiento que tuvo con Shihoin-san, pero en serio me hubiera gustado aprender esa técnica de **Contracción Terrestre** -comento Jiro.

-Ni que lo digas. Es una técnica muy buena para pelear. Tendremos que esforzarnos para aprenderla en el futuro-respondió el chico cuervo.

Esa información fue suficiente para que el Bakugou quisiera saber más al respecto.

Izuku sin embargo no sentía que debía hacer una especial celebración por su resultado. Para empezar su resultado se debía a que tenía el **Fulgur Caestus** activado en una forma limitada. Actualmente no se veía como un par de nudilleras amenazantes, sino tan solo como un par de brazaletes que dotaban a su cuerpo de la energía eléctrica necesaria para hacer hazañas sobrehumanas.

La experiencia de Midoriya en las artes marciales no era tanta como para reunir por sí mismo la energía necesaria para ejecutar la **Contracción Terrestre** , por lo que debía recurrir al poder de su Sacred Gear para el trabajo. Esto no lo llenaba de orgullo, pues creía que debía ser examinado en las mismas condiciones que los demás estudiantes de la clase.

Sus excusas para no hacerlo eran dos. Primero, usar el **One for All** era una terrible idea. Luego de lo ocurrido en el examen de ingreso, el chico y su antiguo portador llegaron a la conclusión de que debían entrenar más con el mencionado Quirk antes de que el Midoriya lo usara de forma pública.

La segunda razón era una consecuencia de lo primero. Aunque el Midoriya sentía que hacia trampa, el que estuviera entrenado para ser el sucesor de All Might era suficiente razón como para que el chico entendiera que a veces tenía que saltarse algunas convenciones a fin de cumplir con su objetivo. Actuar como el Quirkless que era anteriormente estaba fuera cuestión. Tenía que aprovechar Sacred Gear siempre que pudiese.

Cabía destacar que la presencia del **Fulgur Caestus** no era una especial sorpresa para los presentes. Aikawa y los demás profesores ya había sido informado que varios de sus estudiantes usarían "equipamiento de apoyo especial" que había sido autorizado por la dirección de la academia.

Los chicos que entrenaron con Grigori estaban al corriente de ello, pero tenían presente que debían ser selectivos sobre cuando debían usar sus habilidades. Kirishima suspiro amargamente debido a que a pesar de que era el único que podía usar su Sacred Gear en las pruebas sin causar revuelo, tampoco podía hacerlo pues requería sufrir daños para fortalecerse.

De cualquier forma, las formas continuaron y los chicos de Grigori pudieron sentir los frutos del entrenamiento espartano por el que pasaron. Ellos literalmente lloraron cuando hicieron los ejercicio de tocarse los pies y el de hacer saltos laterales. Esto por los fáciles que les resultaron, frente a lo que Baraqiel les había hecho hacer. En sus entrenamientos ellos debieron hacer los mencionados ejercicios con restricciones de resorte y pesas, al tiempo que esquivaban rayos y otros proyectiles. Poder superar a todos los presentes hizo que todo el dolor que sufrieron en ese momento valiera la pena.

Izuku no sintió pena por solo alcanzar un valor de 80 Kilogramos en la prueba de fuerza. El **One for All** era un Quirk que proporcionaba fuerza explosiva más que nada. All Might si era capaz de ejércela para levantar objetos de gran peso, pero el peliverde tenía presente que si hacia eso, su cuerpo no saldría bien parado.

El solo fue una de los que se impresionaron por el hecho de que los puntajes más altos se los llevaran dos chicas. Todos esperaban que fuera Mezo Shouji, un chico con seis brazos debido a su Quirk **Dupli Arms** , el tuviera el mayor marcador, que fue de 540 Kg. Sin embargo, mandíbulas cayeron cuando la peliazul del grupo saco un puntaje de 1.3 toneladas. No por nada ella era la más fornida entre las chicas.

Los chicos de Grigori no se sintieron mejor cuando vieron que Koumei saco una marcador 3.9 toneladas en la misma prueba, al tiempo que rompía el aparato. A parte de su habilidad para atraer desastres, ellos no sabían mucho de ella, pero no esperaban esa fuerza.

-Increíble. Me daba la impresión que el uniforme de Shihoin le quedaba ajustado, pero no pensaba que fuera porque ella también se entrenaba-dijo Kirishima en un comentario sin ningún tipo de tacto.

-No lo sé-dijo Tokoyami con su natural semblante serio. -Si hablas sobre lo angosto de sus ropas, yo más bien diría que ella esta gor…

-Ustedes dos, cállense-dijo Kyoka silenciando a los chicos con las vibraciones sus conectores, viendo como la mencionada se había ido a un rincón con un aura de depresión a su alrededor. Aunque Jiro no fuera amiga de Koumei, ella empatizaba con el problema que tenía su congénere femenina.

Su marca fue rápidamente "equilibrada" con el terrible lanzamiento de pelota que ella luego ejecuto. Koumei aventó la pelota un total de 8 metros…. bajo tierra. Su excusa fue que no tenía un buen sentido de la profundidad debido a su único ojo, pero a todos les quedo claro que ella era una pésima lanzadora.

Uraraka fue la que llevo el mejor puntaje en el área con un lanzamiento "infinito" que fue imposible de superar por los presentes. Los resultados de tipo "cañonazo" simplemente pudieron marcar un sitio por delante de los demás.

La prueba de resistencia fue la cereza del pastel y naturalmente fue un martirio para todos, quienes ya habían gastado gran parte de sus fuerzas para ese punto. Hubo un grupo que mostro que habían desarrollado una resistencia remarcable y apenas se veía afectado por las arduas pruebas, pero el resto denoto que la clase estaba compuesta por simples jóvenes al final de cuentas.

Para ese punto la gran mayoría tenía claro que había aprobado, siendo la minoría lo que estaban nervioso sobre si sería la oveja a sacrificar. Del grupo Grigori, solo Kyoka tenía sus dudas pues fue la que menos pudo usar su Quirk en las pruebas.

La cara de poker que el profesor mantuvo durante casi toda la prueba no ayudo a que los estudiantes se tranquilizaran y estos tragaron con miedo cuando el declaro que habían acabado.

-Bien. Es tiempo que les muestre los resultados-dijo usando el mismo artefacto con que había hecho las mediciones para emitir un holograma. –Ah, por cierto. Lo de la expulsión era una mentira.

-…..-toda la clase quedo en silencio.

-Fue solo un truco para que dieran lo mejor de sí.

-¿¡Quee!?-expresaron con total desconcierto todos lo que sentían que su carrera pendía de un hilo.

-Vamos, chicos. Usen la cabeza-dijo Momo Yaoyoru, quien por cierto fue quien obtuvo las mejores calificaciones.

-¿En serio, Dorami? ¿A ti te parece que ese tipo es de los que hacen bromas?-reclamo Koumei señalando a Aikawa que tenía una sonrisa de troll en ese momento. –Ok. Aunque ahora sí está claro que sí lo es.

-¿Dorami? ¿Qué se supone que significa ese apodo?

-¡No lo sabes! ¿¡Y te haces llamar japonesa!? ¡Vergüenza a tu familia!-dijo chica gato señalando acusatoriamente a Momo, quien reacciono como si en verdad hubiera cometido un crimen, por la seriedad con la que le hablaba su compañera.

Los demás coincidían con el señalamiento de Koumei, pero optaron por pasarlo por alto y atender a la lista. Dos chicos en específico cayeron de rodillas cuando vieron que sus nombres estaban en el fondo de la lista y agradecieron profundamente que la regla de expulsión fuera levantada. Los que le seguían suspiraron con frustración ante sus pobres resultados y el esfuerzo que les haría falta para mejorar.

 **1\. Momo Yaoyorozu - 2. Shoto Todoroki**

 **3\. Xenovia Quarta - 4. Katsuki Bakugo**

 **5\. Izuku Midoriya - 6. Tenya Iida**

 **7\. Fumikage Tokoyami - 8. Koumei Tenrou**

 **9\. Mezo Shoji - 10. Eijiro Kirishima**

 **11\. Mashirao Ojiro - 12. Mina Ashido**

 **13\. Ochaco Uraraka - 14. Koji Koda**

 **15\. Rikido Sato - 16. Tsuyu Asui**

 **17\. Hanta Sero - 18. Kyoka Jiro**

 **19\. Yuga Aoyama - 20. Denki Kaminari**

 **21\. Genshirou Saji - 22. Toru Hagakure**

 **23\. Issei Hyodou - 24. Minoru Mineta**

Izuku se sintió emocionado por su puesto. Su yo de hace un año no se visualizaba en semejante puesto. No sentía envidia de los que estaban primero, pues algo le decía que esos eran los estudiantes que había entrando por recomendación. Ni siquiera le fastidiaba que Bakugou estuviera antes que él. Por algo se decía que era un genio, mas eso no significaba que no perseguiría llegar más alto. Lastimosamente, su amigo no pensaba de la misma manera.

-¡Hey, maldito Deku!

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Qué coño significa esto!?-dijo Bakugou señalando al peliverde. -¿¡Como carajos alcanzaste semejantes resultados cuando tú no tienes un Quirk!?

-Esto….-dijo Izuku no sabiendo que responder en el instante. Sus nervios se comieron la excusa que tenia.

-¿Cómo que no tiene un Quirk? ¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo en el examen de ingreso?-comento Quirk. –Su ataque debió verse en todas las áreas.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Sí! ¡El derroto el robot de cero puntos con un gran kraka krum!-dijo Uraraka haciendo una recreación de la escena con sus manos.

-Wow. ¿Ese fue Izuku? Ya sabía que el podía hacer cosas parecidas, pero no pensé que tenía tanto poder-dijo Kirishima. -¿Es el Quirk que tenias oculto, verdad?

-S-si. Se llama **Force Thunder**. Puedo hacerme más fuerte si tengo electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo. Por eso debo llevar este equipo para usarlo-dijo el peliverde señalando las bandas que eran su Sacred Gear en ese momento. –La energía no permanece en mi cuerpo cuando la uso, así que si me esfuerzo mucho pueden suceder cosas como la del examen.

-Oh. Ya veo. Tiene total sentido que lo tuvieras en reserva. Tú puedes volverte endemoniadamente fuerte con las condiciones adecuadas. ¡Justo como yo!-dijo el pelirrojo con emoción. –Me alegra mucho que estemos en el mismo barco.

-Y yo aprecio que tuvieras tal poder a un lado. De no ser porque el examen estaba acabando, me hubiera metido en problemas con toda esa luz que emitiste-dijo Tokoyami, con el asentimiento de su compañero simbiótico, Dark Shadow.

-¡Argh! ¿¡Entonces estuviste engañándome todo este tiempo, Deku pedazo de mierda!?-expreso el rubio como si estuviera listo para lanzarle sobre el mencionado.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo tampoco sabía que lo tenía! El doctor que me examino se equivoco en ese momento y no hizo lo exámenes indicados.

-¡Esa excusa es una completa basura!

-Aun cuando se ha avanzado mucho en la materia, los Quirk son un campo que no ha sido completamente cubierto por los profesionales-intervino Aikawa, deteniendo el casi inminente enfrentamiento. -Manifestaciones tardías o mutaciones espontaneas son cosas que pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento. Su trabajo para los próximos años es poner sus habilidades en control y evitar aquellos incidentes que son lo que se supone que ustedes van atender. No hagan alborotos innecesarios sobre cosas que tal vez no entiendan.

-¡Grrr!

-Los detalles sobre sus calificaciones estarán en el salón de clases. Asegúrense de darles un vistazo-dijo el profesor para entonces dar por terminada la actividad.

Katsuki solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a Izuku y entonces se retiro, diciéndose a sí mismo que en otro momento se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Cielos. Ya nos habías comentado sobre ese sujeto, pero es mucho peor en persona-dijo Kyoka a Izuku. -¿Seguro que eran amigos?

-Es complicado-comento el peliverde.

-Lo imagino-comento Koumei, para entonces darle la espalda a todos y sacar una pequeña libreta de sus bolsillos, en la cual hizo unas anotaciones.

" **Izuku - Receptor (Confirmado)"**

" **Katsuki - Bateador (Muy probable)"**

" **Potencial como protagonistas para el siguiente trabajo: Alto."**

Izuku noto la acción, pero desestimo por completo la verdadera naturaleza de lo que ella hacía, pues se concentro en mantener en su cabeza todo lo que había visto el día de hoy. Uno de las cosas que tenia propuesto como estudiante de la U.A era continuar con sus libretas de apuntes. Los Quirk de sus compañeros y los maestros serian parte del material que añadiría a la obra, así que debía poner especial atención a los resultados de todos los demás

-o-

" **Carrera de 50 metro: Excepcional"**

" **Salto de Longitud: Excelente"**

" **Salto lateral: Excepcional"**

" **Prueba de Fuerza: Aceptable"**

" **Lanzamiento de pelota: Aceptable"**

" **Prueba de Estiramiento: Excelente"**

" **Prueba de Resistencia: Excelente"**

Las notas sobre el desempeño del Midoriya en la estaban más detalladas, pero en la cabeza del chico, los anteriores resultados eran más o menos como le había ido. Aunque las notas aceptables le evitaron conseguir una posición más alta, al menos estaban dentro de los estándares que pedía la academia.

La U.A en verdad exigía excelencia. Un Quirkless en verdad tendría que trabajar hasta los huesos para hacer un espacio entre sus filas. Sin bien Izuku agradecía ya no estar en ese casi condenado grupo, sentía pena por quienes no podrían ver realizadas sus metas por tan cruel sistema.

Ese el pensamiento de Midoriya mientras salía de la academia, ya en rumbo de regreso a su hogar.

-¡Hey, Midoriya-san!-escucho el peliverde, de una voz que ya le era conocida. –Me alegra haberte encontrado antes de que te fueras.

-Oh, Tenya-san. ¿Qué sucede?-respondió el Midoriya al chico de lentes, que le había alcanzado.

-Lo siento por molestarte, pero hay algo que todavía no he podido sacarme de la cabeza-empezó a explicar el pelinegro. –En la carrera de 50 metros tuviste una marca mejor que la mía y eso me dejo muy sorprendido. Otros dirían simplemente tu Quirk es muy veloz, pero siento que hubo algo más que lo hizo diferente. Realmente no había visto a un Héroe moviéndose de esa manera.

-Entonces te diste cuenta.

-Así es. Disculpa mi indiscreción, pero me gustaría saber cuál es el truco que tienes. Si no puedes decirlo porque es un secreto, lo comprenderé, pero me en verdad quisiera aprender una forma de mejorar mi velocidad si es posible.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no es un truco como tal. Simplemente estoy empleando una técnica de artes marciales.

-¿¡Artes marciales!?

-Sí. Se llama **Contracción Terrestre.** Consiste básicamente en forzarse a recorrer la mayor distancia con el menor número de pasos posibles. Al restarse el roce que se tiene con el suelo, uno puede incrementar dramáticamente su velocidad-explico Izuku, recodando las palabras que le había dicho Yoruichi. Ella no había establecido que la información sobre esa técnica en particular fuera un secreto, así que por eso se la daba a Iida.

-¿Y a qué escuela pertenece semejante técnica?

-Ninguna que yo sepa. Al parecer es algo bastante común y elemental para cualquier tipo de luchador físico.

-Ya veo. Entonces debo buscar más información al respecto. Me llamado mucho la atención.

-Luego podría enseñarte como se hace.

-¿En serio lo harías?

-Por supuesto. Aunque te advierto que es algo difícil.

-Asumiré los retos que sean necesarios.

- _Vaya. Iida daba miedo al principio, pero sucede que simplemente es muy diligente y honesto_ -pensó Izuku viendo la actitud del mencionado.

-Hey, ustedes dos. ¿Se dirigente a la estación? ¡Espéreme!

-¡ _Es Uraraka!_ -reacciono el peliverde al ver a la mencionada chica acercándose.

-Tú eres esa Infinity Girl-le dijo por su parte, Iida quien la recordaba más que nada por su marca en la prueba de lanzamiento.

-¡Hola, soy Uraraka Ochaco! Tu eres, uh….. Iida Tenya y se no me equivoco tu eres Deku Midoriya.

-¿¡Deku!?

-¿Eh? No es así como te llamo ese chico Bakugou.

-No, no. Mi nombre es Izuku. Deku es como Kacchan me dice para degradarme.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Lo siento-dijo la castaña disculpándose. –Pero sabes. Me gusta un poco el nombre Deku para ti. Suena como cuando dices la frase ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

-No. Por favor dime Izuku-dijo el Midoriya de forma casi seca, mientras un escalofrió corría por su nuca.

La razón. De alguna forma Raynare había descubierto el apodo de Deku y también tendía a llamarle así. Aunque ella lo hacía más bien en forma de broma, supuestamente por un personaje de videojuego, Izuku no quería que la costumbre se extendiera a todo el mundo.

-Ok. Igual me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo-con alegría, a sabiendas de que había formado dos nuevos amigos.

El en verdad le estaba agradecido que All Might le hubiera extendido la mano en esa ocasión. Aunque sus primeras palabras fueron duras, en verdad representaban una realidad que no iba a poder enfrentar adecuadamente. Ahora debía seguir adelante y convertirse en el Héroe numero 1.

* * *

Fin de capitulo 5. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque naturalmente debería perseguir que Izuku aprenda a usar el One for All mas rápido, no tiene sentido que lo siga llevando por el camino autodestructivo del canon. Por eso los resultados fueron dramáticamente distintos.

Ya habrán notado que los personajes de DxD empiezan a hacer presencia. Como es un mundo compartido entre ambas series, esperen ellos que tengan Quirk que los harán bastante distintos. Una cosa que me molesta en algunas historias es que no hay paridad entre las habilidades que tienen personajes. Sería tonto que hiciera que Kuoh fuera mágicamente un sitio donde todos son Quirkless o que absolutamente nadie de la U.A no tuviera un mínimo de interacción con lo oculto. Por ello hay parte y parte. Hay gente de BHNA con Sacred Gear y los de DxD tendrán Quirks, con las excepciones pertinentes.

 **Skull Flame** : -Digamos que Izuku atrae a las sadicas.

-Es simple. Los ataques de Izuku con el One for All tienden a ser bastante simples y el básicamente nunca usa combos, cosa que All Might si hacía. El Hakuda de Yoruichi puede mejorar eso.

 **omega9028:** BNHA tiene bastantes saltos de tiempo que pueden usados para hacer arcos extra a los originales. Alli podría verse una mejoría. Algunas relaciones cambiaran.

 **Silver'D'Arc** : Thanks. I will try.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
